Sense of Normalcy
by Crystal Gem Emerald
Summary: It was only supposed to be a visit to my Grandma's compound for the school year. I didn't ask for all of this hell I've been thrust into. Then again, neither did they.
1. Chapter 1

Tugging my luggage close to me, I had hope that this trip was at least for something. The train ride alone was too much for my comfort, but even in Japan there weren't as many weirdos; which I'm thankful for. A few more steps and I found myself in a wooded area; a ceiling of stairs looming before me. If it could, my jaw would have dropped to the floor at the sight. How does anyone use these stairs? My father must have been dumb thinking this place was safe. The stairs alone would kill me with my lack of exercise. My phone buzzed, drawing my short attention from the stairs.

"Usako, are you there yet?" my father's worried voice flung through the phone.

"I'm at the stairs. I'm sure grandma's house will be just beyond that."

"Can you not see her house?" his barely calm voice erupted into a shout; ringing my left ear. "I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have let your mother talk me into this; especially with a family member I've never met."

"Dad, calm down. You'll get another ulcer," I drawled. "There is a bit more stairs than I thought, but it's not like I'll get hurt here. Japan is much safer than back home."

"Fine. Just call your mother and I every chance you get. Remember that call schedule I gave you." I could only sigh at his words.

If you haven't caught on yet, my father is a bit… strict. With my mother working as an editor for a paper, she is away from home a lot. My father runs a business from home, and has never learned how to let up. I'm still technically not allowed to cross the street. I wonder what look he had on his face when he found out that my mother took me to the airport in secret to come here?

"I'll try. With the time difference and everything it might be hard. I have to go, so I'll talk to you later."

Before I could hang up my father blurted once again, "Just be careful, okay. You've never been away from home and I get worried."

"I will. After this school year, I'll come back home the same as I always was. See you dad." Putting the phone away, I took a large huff of breath and began making my way up the stairs. Twenty steps in and I felt the need to cry. Who lives this high up, God?

In the end, it took me about an hour and several breaks to get to the top. I threw my body over the top step, taking in all air I could. I'll admit that the place looked nice in my blurred vision. It would probably look better when my eyes adjusted.

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you garnered your father's personality and stayed home." It was an elderly voice, but one full of attitude.

"Grandma Genkai!" I sat up a bit too quickly for my liking and wound up dizzy. "How have you been?"

"As alright as I can be due to some new circumstances. What are you waiting for; come in before you catch a cold." She turned and walked back to her compound seeming to know that I would follow.

Dragging my bag, I caught up in the main room, sitting when she gestured to a small floor table; tea at the ready. Did she know I was going to lay on the ground outside?

"So, Usako, how has everything been?"

"Boring. Mom's not home often enough and dad… well you know how he is."

"Your mother told me a bit about him. At least you'll only have to call him multiple times a week, right?" she arched an eyebrow, "Finish your tea and go rest. Your school uniform is in there and you'll start when the weekend is over."

"I just got here and you want me to start school?" I sullen whine left my throat, and that wasn't the best idea of mine. Grandma Genkai shot me a look and I knew I was screwed.

"You think I'm going to let you laze about on your ass?" her look became serious. "After you finish your tea, make yourself useful and sweep up the front of the compound. I'm expecting guests this afternoon and would hate for them to return to a trashy compound."

"That's cruel." I glanced away blowing bubbles in my tea cup. While my grandmother when to a different area of the compound, I sucked down my tea and began moving to find the broom. I hadn't been in this place in years, but the broom couldn't be in a place too hard to reach.

I started in the kitchen, thinking this would be the optimal place for a broom to be, but after a few pantries and small cabinet later, there was no broom to speak of and a bug in my hair that I didn't want to be friends with. With a simple cry of fear, the bug was flung away, much to my delight. Let's hope it didn't come back with allies.

"Where is this damn thing?" I growled as I searched every possible room I could to find what I had been searching minute upon minute for.

"Usako, what are you doing?" Grandma Genkai caught me with my head in the bathroom in search of the villainous broom.

"I can't find the goddamn broom."

"It's in the kitchen." Her voice was calm, meaning simple. Wait… the kitchen?

"Not it isn't! I just looked in there."

"It's next to the main pantry. You aren't that observant; your mother reminded me of such." Genkai gave a wistful smile.

Just to prove her wrong, I gave a confident march to the kitchen to show that it wasn't there at all. To my surprise and annoyance, the broom stood at the pantry; appearing as a Bond villain waiting for me to show up.

"Who told you to show up out of nowhere?" I yelled at the inanimate object.

"Yelling at it won't get you an answer, Usako. Go ahead and sweep at the front of the compound. My guests should be here in about an hour or so." Grandma lit a cigarette and walked off.

Ripping the broom from its home, I began moving outside. At this area of the mountain, the sun beat down on the top of my head. Within a few minutes, I was sweating, but even the the compound looked a lot better. All stray leaves were placed into a proper pile and I opted to sit on the porch in my dusty, dirty clothes.

This place was much larger than I thought it would be. The last time I was here, I was too young to remember any details, but my mother always told me to stay away from the forest. Even now when I ask her, she won't give me a straight answer. There may be some animals, but nothing else.

In my haze, I barely heard my phone go off in my pocket. I grunted when I realised who was calling.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"You were supposed to call ten minutes ago! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just sweeping the front of the compound for grandma. She has guest coming over soon."

"So you're alright? Nothing's blown up?" he questioned, voice wavering.

"Is mom home?" If he didn't realize that I was alright now, he wasn't going to.

My father sighed at the change of subject and shuffling could be heard over the phone. "Honey, how's everything?" My mother's more gentle voice came over the line.

"Wait, what did she mean by guests?" my father could be heard shouting. Knowing him, he was at least two rooms away. "Is it your father?"

"Koga, my parents haven't been together in years." now my mother and father were having a conversation with me as the third wheel.

"You come from a broken home?"

"Mom, how much did you not tell him?" I questioned.

"As much as I didn't tell you."

"Like who my grandfather is or why I can't take a walk in the forest on grandma's compound?"

"Yes. I hate to be cryptic, but it would be dangerous to know these things. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"My baby's hurt? She told me she was alright!" There goes my father again.

"I'll call you back, you seem to have a bit on your hands, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Usa."

"She never told me she lov-" the line went dead before my father could start wailing.

With a sigh, I leaned back. By now her guests should've been here. If they take any longer, it might give me time to ask my grandma some questions. But, that can happen after a nap. Closing my eyes, I tried my best not to focus on the sun glaring me down. I don't know when I dozed off, but the gliding of a shadow over my eyes forced me to wake up; an unattractive gasp leaving my throat. I took a moment to look around, my heart rate calming down. That is until I heard someone shouting in the room behind me. It wasn't my grandma's voice, and what they were yelling about wasn't exactly clear. The first voice halted then my grandma came in, immediately silencing the other. I'm curious, but I don't want to get in trouble for intruding.

I turned away from the door, and looked into a nearby tree; something catching my eye. It was more of blur than anything, but one thing I won't forget was red. Were those eyes? My sleep induced haze must have been playing tricks on me. Or at least I thought it was until the eyes bored into mine. There was something wrong with how those eyes were looking at me. Why do I have the feeling that if I turn around, whatever is in that tree will get me?

Keeping my gaze on the tree, I moved back to the sliding door, rushing inside and closing it indefinitely.

"Who the hell are you?" the voice that wasn't my grandma's spoke. I whirled on my feet to see a boy about my age; short black hair slicked back. Due to his attitude, grandma Genkai slapped him on the back of the head; earning a yelp. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That's my granddaughter, Usako. Have some decency." she commented, blowing a puff of smoke. "She's here for the school year."

"I didn't know you had children. If you're the grandmother, then who's the grandfather?" the nameless boy asked; garnering my attention. I shot my grandmother a look to tell her that I was curious about this as well.

"That's not important Yusuke," she began. So his name was Yusuke. "What is important is that you need to train. Usako, go ahead to your room and rest up for school on Monday."

"Oh come on, Grandma, she can hang around and watch me train." Yusuke bellowed.

"She has to prepare for her classes, dimwit. Besides, I don't think she'll like watching you struggle; she isn't cruel."

Grandma Genkai waved me off and I walked to a back hall, giving Yusuke one last glance. It was only Saturday, but I had a feeling that I would be here for the rest of the weekend. By the time night came about, I found myself wide awake.

"Crap, I forgot to call my dad, again."

"What for?" I looked to my left, and at the door of my room sat Yusuke, looking a bit worse for the wear. The surprise sent me flying to the other side of the small room.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I got bored. So, how long have you been here?" he asked.

"Since this morning. Why are you covered in injuries?"

He looked at himself for a second before responding, "Training. I'll be doing this for a couple of weeks for some tournament coming up."

"I didn't know my grandmother was a fighter. She never told me much about her past, and I haven't been around here too much to know more."

"Well, let's hope you stay long enough then. What school did the old hag sign you up for?" he questioned, though I sent him a look for calling my grandmother an old hag.

"The uniform is labeled Meiou. Is that far from here?"

"Grandma signed you up for that school? Mine's closer." he complained. "Sarayashiki Jr. High." He was surprisingly proud, though he didn't seem like the type who liked school.

"Well, since I know you, I'd rather go to your school."

"It's probably not all bad. I have a friend there that can look after you if you're worried."

"You don't have to do that. I'll just have to leave early and get to the train." I fell back on my pillow. "I thought I was coming here for a vacation."

"Don't worry about it," he ruffled my hair much like ab older sibling would. "Imma go sleep before the old hag wakes me up for more training."

Though appearing rough around the edges Yusuke was a very nice guy. He slinked out of the room, and for the rest of the night, I slept soundly. My first day here, and I already made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday wasn't too different from what occurred Saturday, but my grandmother let me watch Yusuke train. From my lack of fighting experience, he seemed to know what he was doing until my grandmother shot down his ego. We talked more, and I got to know Yusuke a bit better; finding out that at his school he was more commonly known as a thug, rather than an academic. He went home that evening, leaving me and grandma alone to either talk or play videogames in the arcade. Where did she get the money for all of this?

"Grandma… who is my grandfather?"

"That's not important, Usako. The relationship between me and your grandfather ended a long time ago. It's in the past, and even now I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh. Mom won't tell me much about him either."

"She only knows bits and pieces. If she could tell you more, I have a feeling she would. She's not too fond of keeping secrets."

"That's a shame." I stared into my teacup; a tea leaf was swimming around in the liquid. "I guess I should turn in for the night. I have to get up early to make it to the train. I've been meaning to ask, why couldn't I go to Yusuke's school?"

"Usako, you're a smart girl. I felt that Meiou would help you realize your potential. You're strong in wit but not in body. That school can get you places. You don't have to be perfect, there's no such thing. Just try your best."

"Thanks."

Monday… Mondays are horrible, especially when you have to wake up three hours earlier than normal to get to school on time. The train ride was eerily silent, but when it came to the bus, I was baffled with how many people rode it this early. The life of a salaryman I guess. The sun wasn't even up yet, but despite that, I was able to send a message to my father to let him know that I was alright and on my way to school. Hopefully then I wouldn't get any surprise calls. The bus went past a few more housing communities before I pulled the cord to get off. Being only five feet tall, any step was a danger zone for me. I remember falling from a curb being the worst thing for me in first grade. At least I didn't have far to fall. This was the last stop before the school, meaning a ten minute walk was in my near future. It wouldn't be too bad if I wasn't on the verge of falling asleep as is. The school gate soon came to view and my hope for an early nap heightened. There was half an hour before classes began; which was terrible considering I entered in the middle of the school year. At this point, I was never going to catch up. The administrative lady was nice; a bit too nice. I had only spoken to her for my schedule and she looked at me like I paid for her parking meter.

Staring at the paper, I realized that I had no idea how to read it. I was versed in enough Japanese to get by, but this paper was convoluted. How was I ever going to find my class?

"Do you need help with something?" a voice startled me and I looked to see another student, judging by the uniform. That wasn't the first thing I noticed; it was his hair. When did Japan start producing red haired, green eyed babies? At this point, I found that I was staring at him in a stunned silence.

"Y-yes. I'm new and don't really know how to read this." I held up my schedule. He seemed to only glance at it.

"We have the same classes. I'll show you where it is; follow me." He didn't wait for me to process his words when he took off walking.

Though he appeared strange, he seemed nice. Now if only I could find that friend Yusuke was talking about. The hall was long and quiet, making the walk seem odd. This person was quite tall compared to me, meaning if I ever talked to this person more than once, I would have to crane my neck for a basic conversation.

"I never had a chance to introduce myself. I'm Usako Minari."

He looked at me with light attention, "I'm Shuichi Minamino. It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand, and opened the door to the class. After a second, he paused. "Do you happen to know a Yusuke Urameshi?"

"From Sarayashiki?" he nodded at my question. "Yep, he said he knew someone here and that must be you."

"He told me that you were Genkai's granddaughter. You must've traveled far just to get to this school then."

"The mountain is high up. I hope you don't mind showing me the ropes until I get used to everything."

"No problem. I don't mind helping; especially since it was a request from a friend."

As we walked in silence, I took the time to think about this Minamino boy. Though polite, he seemed too wise beyond his years. Just by a look he seemed to have figured me out and she felt exposed as a result. There was a look in his eyes that was dangerous, calculating. Did he know that he gave off such a feeling?

I couldn't help but shiver at the thought, a bit too audibly for me liking. He heard me and turned to my direction, "Are you alright?" His cautious look switching to more concerned one.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cold." The presence of the classroom became a relief to me. "So we just stay in this classroom all day?"

"Yes. Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm from Canada. Similar to the United States, my middle school would switch classes every period. I was told that it gave students discipline, but the teachers there might need it more than us."

Shuichi gave a small laugh at the comment and found his seat. Meanwhile, I looked around like a lost puppy, unsure of where to sit. Sure, I could have sat anywhere, but when students arrived, I didn't want to play several rounds of musical chairs.

"If you're worried about where to sit, the only open seat is to my right. When the teacher comes, hand them your schedule." Shuichi instructed.

Nodding, I waited for the day to begin. Students filed in, some of the female students giving me glares as they passed. What was their problem, I just got here?

"Don't mind them. They're harmless."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me Shuichi?" The question came out faster than I realized, but found what kind of mistake I made when a few of those girls whipped around, the fires of hell burning in their eyes.

I paled, thinking that this was the end when the teacher stepped into the classroom. Wanting to avoid conflict, I couldn't help the weird shuffle I made to the front of the classroom and handed them the schedule.

"Canada, huh? Well, since it looks like you have the class' attention, why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher looked into his bag, attempting to avoid any questions that I wanted to ask.

Turning back to the class, a fourth of the female students glaring at me, while the rest seemed to look at my oddities. Though I didn't differ much in appearance, other than my short curly hair, I looked like everyone else. Shuichi stood out among them. I began to look to him for comfort when I noticed the hard look in his eyes. He was looking right through me, scanning me like a librarian would the pages of a book.

"Hello everyone, my name is Usako Minari. Please take care of me." I bowed, hoping to rush to the seat in the next second or two.

"Are you really from Canada?" it was one of the snide girls who spoke up. I straightened my back at the voice. "Then why come here?"

The question was quite rude, but I still had to answer, "My mother and father are from here. For the school year, I'm spending some time with my grandma. Any other questions?"

A male student raised his hand. "What was the education system like there." Eventually, I would find this student's name to be Yuu Kaito.

"It's not too bad, though I don't think our scores come close to any country in the East." I rattled on a bit too honestly.

With no more questions flooding in, I sat down next to Shuichi, who gave an approving smile. What the hell was he approving?

"No need to be so modest about the Canadian school system, Ms. Minari. From your test scores, you're no slouch when it comes to academics." The teacher mindlessly commented.

Now the center of attention once more, I pushed my textbook up to hide my face, not wanting to be noticed any more than I had to.

Aside from answering a few questions and dodging a couple eraser chunks, the school day was quite boring. It was only break time and picking at my lunch seemed like the highlight of my day.

"Usako," it was Shuichi's voice, though I didn't exactly pay attention the first time. Calling again, I looked to him. "Why aren't you eating lunch?"

"I'm not too hungry. Say, what school clubs are at this school?"

"Plenty, depending on your interest. You seem to be avoiding the issue at hand, you're worried about something."

"No, I'm fine." I looked out the classroom window to see a black blur float across it. "What was that?"

"It must've been a bird." Shuichi tried to throw off the subject.

"A human shaped bird? I don't think so. I'm going to see what that is." I leapt from my chair and rushed out of the classroom with Shuichi following close behind. Not minding any of the students, we made it outside.

"I could've sworn that it came this way." I scanned the grounds until peering at tree. Those same red glowing eyes near the temple. "You!" I picked up a rock, hurling it only two feet away.

"That was… impressive." Shuichi commented unsure of what he just witnessed in that shotty throw. "What did you see?"

"Hn, no spirit energy and yet she was able to find me twice. Kurama, I suggest you keep an eye on this one." In a gust of wind, a cloaked figure stood before us; the immediate presence pushing me back.

"Where did you come from?" Looking from the new face to Shuichi, "Why did he call you Kurama?"

Before Shuichi could answer, the newcomer jumped in, albeit a bit rudely, "The descendant of Genkai and she knows nothing about our kind? Your grandmother must think so little of you to leave your mind so empty."

"Hiei, that isn't the way to go about something like this. Usako, you'll have to forgive him. He isn't... fond of others."

"I can tell. Shuichi, you didn't answer my question. He called you Kurama; why?"

"It's just a nickname. There's no need to worry about it." he gave Hiei a pointed look, "Usako go to the greenhouse, I would like to show you something."

I didn't want to go, but noticed the angered look in Hiei's eye as his hand flitted to a hilt at his side. Is that a sword? Not wanting to meet the sharp object up close and personal, I made her way over to the greenhouse. I took a couple of moments to breathe, but didn't find it so uplifting to do.

*

Hiei looked in a direction to a nearby park, "Be careful fox, someone so easy to manipulate can turn you cruel."

"I have no intention of doing so, though I do find it strange that Genkai's granddaughter has no spirit energy to speak of. I'll have to ask her about it after the tournament." Kurama pondered a few things, not particularly able to reach a conclusion.

"Go to your human." And just like that, he was gone.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" he murmured to himself. Shuichi walked over to the greenhouse on campus to see me wandering among the roses. "Usako, I have to ask that you never tell anyone about what just occurred. That man you met, Hiei, is not safe for you to be around."

"A-alright? But why do you hang around him then if he's so dangerous?"

"I have known him for quite some time. It's complicated."

Taking in the information, I kept quiet. I wandered over to some flowers that looked appealing and wondered if finding Hiei near Grandma's compound would be an easy task. One flower peaked my interest; the white petals being the most alluring.

"What kind of flower is this?" I did what I could to alleviate the tense topic, but found that it didn't do much. Shuichi still seemed tense about my meeting Hiei.

"Those are moonflowers. They only bloom in the evening. Interesting, don't you think?"

"In the evening, huh? Did you plant this?"

"Only some of them, but the gardening club takes care of a majority of the plants. If you'd like, you can take it." Shuichi took the potted plant, handing it to me. Confused I tried to hand it back, considering I had no clue how to even take care of a plant; hell, pet rocks were hard enough as is. Though it was more remembering that I even had a pet rock rather than taking care of it.

"Thank you."

The rest of the school day was less uneventful than earlier, and I was somewhat upset about that. Sure, the sword-man was absolutely scary to be near, but it was better than being glared at by fangirls every way to Sunday. As soon as school ended, I was quick to gather my things, potted plant included, and rushed out of the classroom; but not before catching Shuichi get cornered by his adoring fans. It would be cute if it weren't for the minor look of terror on his face. Though I did feel bad that he was left to fend for himself in a crowd like that; but if I waited any longer, the next train would go on without me. Holding the soil on the plant, I began running. Turning a few streets, I saw Yusuke standing by the gate of his school.

"So this is your school."

"Oh, hey. Where'd you get that from?" he pointed to the plant in my arms.

"Shuichi gave it to me."

Hearing this, Yusuke got a look on his face; one that spoke volumes of pervertedness, "The first day you meet him and he already gives you a gift? What have you done to him?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a light slap on the shoulder.

"It's nothing like that, Yusuke. I thought you usually left school early?"

"I'm just waiting on Keiko; I think I've told you about her. She's in student council and those damn meetings take forever."

"That sucks. I'm heading back to my grandma's. See you later."

Continuing my run, I made it to the bus stop in no time flat. Catching the bus, I found many other students from the district. Even then, I was alone by the time the train station came into view. Once the bus was gone, I looked at the city; enjoying the view. The city was quite beautiful at this time in the afternoon. A train horn disturbed my thought process, and she rushed into the car. Mother always told me that Grandma Genkai didn't enjoy tardiness; and proof was not needed.

Eventually, the steps to the compound came into view and with the evening coming close. It would take a while to get up there.

"Grandma Genkai, why do you life so far in the mountains?" I bellowed.

Quiet chanting met my ears in a language she failed to understand. She looked around, but found no one nearby. The chanting stopped, and I felt woozy. The hold on the potted plant loosened and it fell to the ground, shattering. The world around me seemed to grow; much to my dislike, I was already short enough.

By the time my mind could pull focus, everything was absolutely huge. The ground trembled as I looked around, only able to see the pile of dirt from the pot before.

"The granddaughter of Genkai; could I be any more lucky?"

Sorry for the lack of author note in the first chapter. I was posting it while getting off my train.

Anywho~ Who do you think nabbed Usako? Take a guess and feel free to give some feedback. I'd really appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The world spun as the ground rushed away from my feet. What ever scream my throat held died instantly at the force. The only thing I could see in the movement was a flash of red. Was it Shuichi who did this? Everything stopped a bit too suddenly, and I couldn't stop the wave of nausea that hit me.

"You aren't much, and yet here you are." the voice spoke again.

Through disoriented vision I found that this wasn't Shuichi at all, though their hair was similar in color and length. I was pulled up at face level to see a menacing face with a spider shaped mark covering it. Their eyes narrowed at the eye contact I was making.

"W-who are you? What're you going to do to me?" At this size, it was hard to tell of he could hear me.

"Who I am is not important. If this all goes well, then you won't be alive much longer."

I let my mouth open and close a few times. This man was going to kill me? Even then, how did I end up shrunken, caught in a tight grip and unable to move?

The man began moving through the trees at a blinding speed. I found myself switching between screams and sobs, wondering if this was all my life was meant to be.

*

Kurama finally made it through the crowd of his adoring fans when he lost the scent of Usako. Hopefully she made it home alright. Being a relative of Genkai didn't bode well for being out in the open where demons roam often. When the crowd cleared, a head of blue hair caught his attention.

"Botan, what brings you here so late?"

"Kurama, we have trouble. You know one of Yusuke's earlier cases involving Rando, correct?" Kurama nodded prompting her to continue. "He escaped spirit world prison. The last place we were able to track him was at the mountain base of Genkai's compound."

"Then that means… Botan, did Koenma find anyone near the area other than Rando?"

"As far as we could tell, there wasn't. Why?"

"That's what I'm concerned about. Genkai's granddaughter could be in the area."

"Granddaughter? Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Summoning her oar, the two took off, taking refuge among the clouds.

*

Hiei grumbled to himself as his time alone was disturbed yet again. He had sensed the strange energy earlier, but didn't feel that it was up to his par.

When his communication mirror began to ring, he let out an audible growl as Koenma's face appeared on screen.

"What is it?" came his forceful voice, nearly scaring the toddler-shaped god to jump in his seat.

"Hiei, we have serious trouble. One of Yusuke's earlier cases has escaped. Last time we tracked him, he was on Genkai's property."

"Then why doesn't the detective go after him"

"From what I can tell, Rando has gotten stronger and could possibly have hostages. I've called everyone on this case. The others should be there soon."

The communication ended and Hiei wanted to throw a fit, though his face betrayed such an action. Though he could sense the demon and their location, their hostage, if he had one, was completely untraceable. That meant either one of two things: either the hostage is long dead, or Genkai's granddaughter has been captured and will be used as a type of bait. With no spirit energy to speak of, she would be absolutely useless in a mess like this.

*

After who knows how long, we stopped. I felt absolutely sick.

"Don't go passin' out on me now. We're about to have some fun."

"What are you?" I shouted to him. It was only now that I realized that humans weren't capable of shrinking others. Even then, I didn't know what could.

"You said yourself that you were the grandchild of the famous Genkai. Has she not said anything about the likes of us?"

Hiei said something similar about himself and Shuichi earlier. Are they the same type of people or whatever they were? What is it that my grandma knows?

"That doesn't tell me what you are."

"My dear pawn, I am a demon."

"That's not true, demons don't exist."

"You're telling me this when you've been shrunken? For now, you can call me Rando, your master."

"Master? I don't think so. I wouldn't let a demon rule me."

"That's quite cute of you," Rando started. "But, your choices are limited. You can either remain by my side as a mere pet, or you can end up as one of my previous victims of this technique."

The look Rando had was absolutely horrifying. His grin stretched to reveal sharp fang; his tongue sweeping over his teeth in a delicate manner. I had a feeling what they were for, but thinking about it could only bring tears to my eyes. This demon was going to eat me? My muscles began to move on their own, and I began to squirm to free myself; anything to avoid being eaten alive. If this was how demons were, then did they all eat humans?

"You can't get away from me that easily. Maybe I should mark you. You don't have spirit energy to trace, so this will be much easier." He leaned in, one fang nearing my arm he forced out.

"No, please!" I screamed. My pleas were ignored as the tip of his fang prodded at my upper arm. My flesh seared with pain, yet my struggles were shrouded by this monster.

He pulled away, licking at the small droplets of my blood. "Maybe I'll scrap the pet idea."

I could only hear him, as my eyes were screwed shut in agony. My arm fell limp; he must've torn through a muscle. Someone please end this!

Rando paused and looked around, "Looks like someone's onto us. Let's go into hiding for a bit." He took one step before lurching to the side, avoiding a sword strike. I looked up to see Hiei, sword drawn. The look on his face didn't show much emotion, but then his eyes landed on me. He could actually see me at this size?

"Hiei Jaganshi, I heard you're a dog for Spirit World now."

"What I do is none of your concern. Hand me the girl." there was a power in his voice that brought chills. I almost felt relieved for his presence, but then something occurred to me; if Hiei was a demon also, would he be the same as Rando? If so, then I might as well give up; there was no hope now.

"You want her?" Rando looked at me, arching an eyebrow. His grip tightened on me as he lifted me high in the air. "Then go get her!" In a solid movement I was flung away from them both; the world now nothing but a blur. I didn't have the stomach to scream now. I felt myself descend, knowing I wasn't going to make the landing. My brain rattled as my fall was halted.

"You're much trouble than you're worth." I looked up to see Hiei, his eyes glaring me down.

"Don't hurt me, please." the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

He scoffed, "If I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be alive right now." he looked around for Rando, finding that he fled. "Damn. He got away." Hiei turned on his heel and began moving in the opposite direction, down the mountain.

"What's so bad about that? He's gone."

"That demon knew the technique to fix you, idiot."

"There's a nice way of saying things." I made the mistake of looking away when he growled.

"Would you prefer that I left you here to fend for yourself?" I gazed at him with wide eyes, shaking my head. "Then keep quiet. I'm taking you to Kurama."

Kurama… that's what he called Shuichi. Hiei placed me in the crook of his scarf. "Hang on. If you fall I'm not coming back."

*

Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama, stood in his room, waiting for Hiei to arrive. Botan insisted she take him directly to the mountain, but for some reason, he knew that Usako would wind up here. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara would be tracking Rando; with Hiei joining them after he delivered the girl. Explaining all of this to Genkai will be a hellish time. His window slammed open, and in stepped Hiei, who didn't look too happy about being apart of this case.

"Did you find her?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, but she passed out on the way here." Hiei shifted his scarf and carefully removed the tiny girl and placed her on the edge of Kurama's bed. "She fell victim to one of Rando's techniques. He fled before I could get him to reverse it.

"That's a shame. I know of a few plants that might fix this, but it could take a couple of days. Go ahead and meet up with the others while I figure this out."

Hiei, though not pleased, turned back to the window; glancing back to Kurama, he spoke, "Remember what I said. It's true even moreso now."

Kurama's face shifted to a stern one as Hiei left. He looked down at the girl, finding her sleeping soundly, though the mark on her upper arm wasn't too good to look at. For some reason, he felt compelled to wake her up and make sure she was alright. This was most likely within the first few days of her time here and she was already exposed to a world she had no part in. For a short while, Kurama debated erasing her memory of everything, but even Genkai wouldn't be too happy about her granddaughter facing memory loss. For now, he would have to answer any questions she would most definitely have. Maybe afterwards, she would want to stay away from dangers like this.The form on the edge of his bed began to stir.

*

My head was absolutely pounding, though the memory of what just happened wasn't lost on me. The last thing I remembered was Hiei being rude; and I have a feeling it won't be the last time something like that will happen. My eyes opened, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.

"How are you feeling?" It was Shuichi's voice, I knew that much, but I couldn't pinpoint him; that is until I looked up. His striking green eyes were the first thing I saw, though his smile seemed forced; tight.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Craning my neck like this is going to kill me later. "Did Hiei bring me here?"

"He did, though if he was rough with you, I apologize." It was silent between us for a while, and I wasn't sure if I was even right to ask him this. What he is and what he does was his business, but my curiosity would continue to gnaw at the back of my mind.

"So… you're a demon?" I spoke so quietly, I believed he didn't hear me. Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't.

He released a sigh that nearly knocked me off my feet, "Yes. I didn't intend for you to find out, but the situation you found yourself in didn't make things easy, I'm sure." He sat down next to me, though the pressure sent me rolling to the side of his leg. I clung to the side of his pants, when his hand came down, bringing me up to a more comfortable position for the both of us.

"How am I going to tell my Grandma about this?"

"I can explain everything. You'll have to stay here, as I might be able to make something that can fix you."

"Might? Well… what if it doesn't work?" I reflexively rubbed my injured arm. "I don't want to be stuck like this forever."

He hummed in agreement, though his eye remained focused on the mark on my arm. "He bit your arm."

"How did you know?"

"I can smell it on you. He added a small bit of venom into you to track you. Apparently he isn't done with you."

"What am I going to do? He nearly ate me the last time!" my panicked small voice seemed to be giving him a headache.

"Usako, please calm down. I will look after you. You know that I'm a demon as well, and I have the proper tools to protect you from Rando."

"Like what, do you know the same techniques he does?"

"Not all demons are the same, Usako. I happen to specialize in plants; some of which I will be using to help you get back to normal."

"Plants… oh no! The plant you gave me; it fell when Rando shrank me."

"It's alright. That flower is the least of your worries. You seem to be taking this quite well."

"My mother always told me to keep a level head, though I don't think she had this situation in mind."

"She seems wise. For now, let's try to get that venom out of you." From his hair, he pulled a seed. A… a seed? Are there more in there or was that just to make me feel better, because either option didn't make sense. Holding out the seed in front of me, I watched as the shell cracked and small tendrils of vines erupted forward, attaching to my injured arm. I looked up at Shuichi with a worrying face, though he only said something about being calm.

A string of the vine dug into the mark and I bit my tongue in hopes of remaining quiet. I had to remember that Shuichi's here to help me; not hurt me. Even then, I had some doubts, but my current position left me open to him.

"This process might take a bit more time, you can ask me anything to keep your mind off the pain."

My eyes pricked with tears, but I did have a simple question for the moment. "Can I call you Kurama?"

He looked at me surprised, but it then switched to a soft smile, "Of course."

*

Here's chaoter 3 for yoy guys! I realy hope you're enjoying this story so far. I also want to thank my first three followers. Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time~

Emerald signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

He was alright with me calling him Kurama, though at school it was strictly off limits. I would have to sit in his room for at least two days while he put everything together. The vines slinked out of my arm, leaving it numb for the time being.

"So... " I spoke before a thought could even come into my head.

"I'm sure you're quite confused about everything. I wouldn't be surprised if Koenma dropped by to speak with you at one point. Hopefully then, you'll be back to normal."

"That seems troublesome. I didn't mean to get wrapped up in all of this. But, if my grandma knows that you're a demon, then I won't be able to help but get involved. I may not be useful to you at any size, but I don't want to be a burden."

"That's quite perceptive of you, Usako; but you are risking too much. Your grandmother is capable of holding her own against demons. You said yourself that you were almost eaten alive by-" Kurama looked to the window.

"What is it?" Did Rando come back to finish me off, or was it Hiei ready to insult me?

"My mother's home from work early. Wait here."

"Where am I going to go?"

At my question, Kurama shot me a look, though said nothing as he left the room. The most I could do for now was explore the bed, as everything else was too far. Even after all of this, I can say that I got into Kurama's bed faster than every other fangirl at school. Truly something to aspire to… or get me mauled. Moving from the edge, I began walking around his bed, taking in the sights. His room was eerily clean, as if he's never slept in it. There were no decorations, though a bookshelf and a potted plant.

"Does he even live in here?"

"Of course I do." Kurama stepped back into the room, carrying a bag of something. He placed the bag on his desk and made his way back to the bed.

"I wouldn't believe that with everything looking so clean and neat."

"Is your room never this clean?" He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Well, no. Half the time, I can't find anything. You'll have to teach me to be this organized."

"I'll keep that in mind. I have some plants at the ready so I can fix you. Do you happen to know your blood type?"

"W-what reason?"

"The elixir has to be attuned to you, or it won't work. Since I have just about everything I need, I should be ready to test it by tomorrow; tonight if we're lucky."

"That's good. Kurama, I have something to ask you." He looked at me expectantly and I continued. "Do all demons eat humans?"

It was a question that only just began to bother me, but no matter how nice Kurama seemed, I didn't want to risk anything else.

"The few that I know of do not." He caught the worried look on my face and chuckled lightly, "You don't have to worry about me. I told you that I will protect you. Trust me."

"I don't think she actually trust you, Kurama." Hiei sat at the window sill, with my school bag in hand. "Just look at her face; terrified to be at your mercy, as should any human."

"Hiei…" Kurama warned before turning back to me. "Usako, don't mind him. Neither of us mean harm to you." Kurama grabbed a few plants and began to grind them into a bowl. Hiei tossed my bag to the floor, taking the opportunity to examine me.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" His eyes narrowed and his smirk grew. "You have no clue if you're safe around either of us. There are plenty of demons out there that will tear you limb from limb just to get what they want. What makes you think we're different?"

I let out a wheeze as he prodded me with his finger.

"That is enough." Kurama growled. "Stop patronizing her, Hiei. She has been through enough."

"Has she? Targeted by a demon, only to be waited on hand and foot by you. Is that such a difficulty?"

As much as I hated to admit it… he was right. I came from a comfortable home, and in the first instance I get in trouble, someone else had to save me. I almost died today… that could have been it. I sat down on the bed, feeling a bit tired. Even then, demons could go through worse. Their lives might be drastically different than the ones I see on a day to day basis. This could only be a minor problem to them; and I'm acting as if the world will end if I'm not in it. I immediately felt ill, though Hiei seemed satisfied at the reaction he got out of me.

"Usako, are you alright?" Kurama knelt a bit closer, my blank expression seeming off putting.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment."

-0-

Yusuke let a curse fly from his mouth as Rando slipped from his grasp yet again. Fighting him the first time was hard enough, but now this isn't some tournament that he can use luck to get by. Trailing behind him was Kazuma Kuwabara; a friend of Yusuke's, though neither would ever admit it.

"Dangit Urameshi, how could you let him get away like that?" Kuwabara attempted to leap over a low branch.

"It's not my fault he's gotten stronger. The guy broke out of Spirit World jail and Hiei said that he attacked Usako."

"Who is Usako by the way?"

"Genkai's granddaughter. She goes to Kurama's school."

"Granddaughter? When did she have kids?"

"That's not important right now. Be careful, apparently he used the same technique on Usako that he used on you."

"He shrank her? That's not right, she's a girl."

"Clearly he doesn't care. Now let's go."

-0-

Hiei had left some time ago, leaving Kurama and I alone. While working on the elixir, he appeared stern in his work. I didn't want to bother him, but I hate sitting in a quiet situation. Luckily, such silence was interrupted by the phone in my bag. With a strained sigh, he knelt down and dug through my bag to pull out my phone. Looking at the caller ID, he glanced to me, "It's your father."

"My father?" Shoot, how was I supposed to talk to him like this?

"Hello?" Kurama flipped it open, though I don't think he was prepared to hear my father's voice on the other side.

"Who is this? Where's my daughter!"

"You must be Usako's father. I can assure you that she's alright." he looked at me. "She's downstairs talking to my mother."

"She was in your room?! I want to talk to her, where is sh-"

There was an odd sound on the other line, "Sorry about my husband. He's a bit too overprotective of Usako. You said she's talking to your mother. May I ask who you are." My mom was being eerily polite.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino. Your daughter is at my house working on a school project."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Again, sorry about my husband. I'll tell him to let up on you. When she's ready, have her call us."

"Of course. Thank you."

Kurama hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but your parents wish to speak with you. As soon as you're back to normal, give them a call." He looked to the bowl in his hands, using a small spoon to pull some of the smudge out. "This should do it."

I took one sniff of the slime looking item and felt the need to wretch, "It smells."

"Even so, it will help you. Go ahead." He pushed the spoon, comically large due to my size issue, and by mistake, I caught some of it in my mouth. I began to sputter, attempting to rid my tastebuds of the foul paste.

"What did you put in that stuff?"

"What was necessary. Now, we have to wait between one hour and one day."

"I don't even have a change of clothes for when that happens. I can't even bathe like this!"

In the end, we worked something out. There was an extra change of clothes in the bag that Hiei brought with him; and I end up bathing in a small cup in the bathroom. It was odd and I dreaded the moment that he would forget that I was in here and walk in prepared for a shower.

Fortunately, that didn't happen and I found myself back in my school clothes, washed and dried courtesy of Kurama the demon. I wonder what kind of demon he is? I only know that he is one, though if he doesn't want to disclose it, then who am I to pry?

The bag he brought in earlier was food from his mother because she was working late. We sat there eating in silence, which made the two of us look like a couple not speaking to each other. It was kind of upsetting to think about. He acted as if this were only an obligation and not a friend helping a friend. He seemed distant upon meeting him, but even then it only seemed to get worse. I know I've known him for at most a day, but it stung. Without Kurama, I wouldn't have anyone at that damn school. I didn't even realize that I had been staring at him until he called my name.

"Y-yes?" I stammered a bit too much. Now he knew something was wrong.

"You've been looking at me for twenty minutes. I know there's something wrong." T _wenty minutes!?_

"No, I'm just wondering what work will have at school tomorrow."

He didn't believe me and his face showed it. I've never been a good liar and Kurama only made it worse for me. His eyes looked through me, as if he knew everything. I was exposed yet again.

"Don't lie to me Usako. There is something wrong, and you're not telling me. Are you really in the position to hide anything from me?" he arched an eyebrow, catching me off guard.

"I'm not hiding anything, but I'm curious about demons as a whole. There have to be so many different types, right? Where are you from, and how did you end up here?"

"That's a bit personal, when we've only met today."

"Yes, but it's only been one day and I'm already in your room." I couldn't help but argue back.

"You have a point, but when we've known each other a bit longer, than I might tell you."

"Alright. I won't pry then." I sat my small chunk of food down, and laid back, staring at the ceiling. I hoped that the paste he made would work; staying like this was not a good thing. Hiei's words then came back to me. Kurama really was stuck looking after me. If I remained like this, he would be stuck with me; though at some point, he would get tired of me. Hopefully this is the worst that can happen.

-0-

After a little while, Usako fell asleep, taking a tiny corner of Kurama's bed. He watched her small form rise and fall with each breath; and he couldn't help the anger that sprouted in his mind. He's only known her a day, and yet he was absolutely furious that it happened to her. He had no clue as to why this tiny girl had such an impact on him, but he needed to protect her. Kurama caught the look in the girl's eyes while they were eating. He could feel the waves of worry that her body gave off, yet she was lacking the spirit energy that most humans had. She was a puzzle; a goal he had to reach. What was he going to do when the tournament arrived in a week and a half. It was almost break time, for school at that moment, and yet he didn't want to leave her. It was almost… primal how he thought about it. If he ever saw the demon that did this to her, he would rip them to shreds.

Tuesday morning, what is supposed to be another small day for me. At least, that's what I thought. I woke up, expecting to be in my room at Grandma Genkai's compound. That wasn't the case. I groggily opened my eyes to see emerald ones boring into mine.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake." Kurama didn't look away, but continued to stare.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"About six in the morning. If you hurry, we can make it to school on time."

On time? We're late? I sprung up from the bed, finally realizing that I was back to normal. I took a moment to look at my hands, along with the rest of me. I was… alright.

"It worked?"

"Of course. I had the plants I needed, and knew it would help." I looked to notice that he was already dressed for school; but what made him lay back down?

"Well, thank you. I'll get ready." I searched through my bag and pulled out a second uniform. At least now, I could say that things are normal.

-0-

What's up guys,

Emerald here~ I really want to thank

you guys for checking out this story, and I want to give notice to all

of the followers by name, because they're awesome!

 **DarkNeko58**

 **HexWick**

 **McMousie**

 **kattykickbutt**

If you like how this story is going, feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think~

This is Emerald signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

We walked to school in silence, me not realizing that I had only been shrunken for a couple of hours. Even if I was back to normal, everything still looked taller than it should have been.

"I just realized that I spent the night at your house, and I barely know anything about you." I blurted.

"While I usually wouldn't be alright with something like that, you are a special case, though you do open yourself to my fanclub a bit more. Be careful around them please."

"I didn't plan on being near them." We stepped into the doors of the school, immediately catching the eyes of other students. There would be a rumor about us in a day or two and I wasn't up for that. I never did well with rumors. I wish I could have stayed in Canada. At least then I could play Earthbound with my old friends- er… friend. I wonder how he's doing.

Now in our seats, many female students flocked to Kurama's desk, attempting to get a date or two out of him, but his politeness struck again, the group leaving his desk in a devastated clump.

"How do you deal with that everyday?"

"As best as I can." He returned to his book shortly after, leaving me to glance around the room and sketch a few things in my journal. Now don't go thinking I'm some Picasso or Miyazaki. All of my drawings are nothing but shoddy figures. I write a lot better than I can draw, though I do like drawing out scenes to what I write. Even then, I can't write or draw without music, meaning I had no ideas for the moment. I found myself furiously scribbling when Kurama grabbed my hand to stop me. I looked at him when he nodded to the front of the class as the teacher was walking in. I sat my pencil down, unsure of how he knew the teacher was coming. It must've been a demon thing.

Halfway through the day, Kurama left school to attend something, though he never told me what it was. I was now alone.

During break, I stood at my locker when what looked like the president of Kurama's fanclub threw themselves in front of my face.

"So you've made friends with Shuichi. I can't say I approve."

"Who the hell are you my grandma? I don't care what you approve of." I snapped.

She scoffed before continuing, "I suggest you stay away from him. He's too good for you."

"I'll leave that for him to decide. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Natsumi Aizawa. President of the Shuichi Minamino fan club. You can join if you want, though you'll be a grunt. If not, then you need to get away from him. We could even switch chairs."

"Look, Natsumi, I don't know what your deal is. Shuichi and I are just friends." I had to say his name slowly as to not slip up and call him Kurama. "He can make his own choices and friends. There's no need to be an ass and try to tell either of us what we should and shouldn't do. And I like my seat just fine."

Natsumi looked pissed at my words.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you talk to me like that." Her hand came up and swung in my direction, when it was caught in mid movement.

"Natsumi, what are you doing to Usako?" It was Kurama!

She immediately broke into a blush, drawing back her hand in embarrassment. "Shuichi, I didn't see you there. I was just chatting up Usako."

"Don't lie. I saw the whole thing, Natsumi. I'm not too fond of someone hurting a friend of mine." he spoke sternly.

"A friend? Her?"

"Yes," Kurama looked to me. "She has been nothing but kind since she got here, and your behavior is nothing short of unnecessary." Kurama placed an arm around my waist and pushed me down the hallway and near the school exit.

"You didn't have to do that." I commented.

"You would prefer that she hit you? Usako, you're not being cautious. If she were actually a demon, you would have lost your life." he barked in a hushed tone.

"That's already happened once, but I see your point. Being a demon, you're probably a lot more experienced in how life works than I am, but you can't be so overbearing. I have to live my life the way I choose, and if I make a bad decision, let me deal with the consequences."

"You remind me of someone I knew in my past. She was human just like you and didn't like it when I intruded in on her business."

"What happened to her?"

"She's long gone by now. She was a shrine maiden, one who had to protect herself from demons. Being a shrine maiden didn't keep her safe; she was a target for demons who wanted to corrupt her; myself included. Sadly, I can't remember her name."

"She must've meant a lot to you. By the way, where did you go?"

"I was visiting Genkai and telling her everything that happened. Koenma is on his way there, so I got a note to excuse us from school."

Get out of school free card on my second day? I'll take it.

The train ride was oddly quiet, and I couldn't help but notice the stiff look on Kurama's face. Something more than Koenma's presence was at grandma's compound, and he knew what it was. As the ride progressed, he inched closer to me, glaring around cautiously.

"What is it?"

"It's Rando." Those two words opened Pandora's box for me. Reflexively, I held onto his school uniform shirt, looking around with him.

"W-where is he?" I asked.

"He's at Genkai's compound. Do not worry though, it seems he has been taken care of."

That was almost a sigh of relief when I remembered that he was near my grandmother. This train couldn't move fast enough.

Once Grandma Genkai's stairs were in view, I began sprinting. I had to get there as fast as I could; what if Rando hurt her?

By the time I got to the top of the stairs, Kurama was already waiting for me. I looked back, expecting him to be further down the stairs, but no.

"How did you get up here so fast?"

"A lot of practice." he held out his hand to me. "Come on, they're waiting." I took his hand and allowed him to pull me from the ground.

We then walked up to the front door, only to narrowly avoid a bucket. "What was that for?" I shouted, to see my grandmother waiting.

"That was meant for the both of you. Usako, you were supposed to be careful near these forests, you know that; and Kurama, you were supposed to bring her back here yourself. Come in already, before a draft rolls in."

We looked at each other before stepping into the main room. There were a few faces I recognized; such as Yusuke, Hiei and… Rando? What was he doing here? Anyway, aside from that recognizable group, there was a guy standing next to Yusuke in a uniform similar to his but light blue; a girl with blue hair; and a man next to Rando with a pacifier? Who were half of these people?

"Usako Minari, age 14, born November 16th." the man with the pacifier commented.

"Who are you and why do you know that?"

"My name is Koenma, prince of Spirit World. I asked Kurama to be a bit vague with any of his explanations to you. I wanted to explain a few things to you myself." I wanted to ask him about the pacifier, but I didn't want to be rude.

Kurama took a glance at Rando, and seemed to grow angry, taking a step in front of me, "Koenma, would you please explain why Rando is here?"

I took a seat next to my grandma, not wanting to be so close to the demon who attacked me not even a day ago.

"Yes, since Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei," he gestured to the three. So the one in the light blue uniform outfit was named Kuwabara. "Apprehended Rando, we thought it was time to explain things to you. Genkai was the one to bring it to my attention."

I looked to my grandma for some for of confirmation, but she only continued to sip her tea.

"Well, I'm all ears, no matter how ridiculous this gets." I breathed.

"Let's start with what you are, Usako." Koenma began. "While you are human, your soul seems to be an old one; though I still haven't traced where it came from."

"So that's what's wrong with me; so how about everyone else?" I asked, attempting to draw attention away.

Koenma breathed a sigh, and began to ramble through everyone in the room and how it came to this point. Yusuke, having died and come back to life, worked as a Spirit Detective. Kuwabara, Yusuke's school mate has a high spiritual awareness, and with some minor training with grandma Genkai, he was able to create a weapon with pure energy. Both Hiei and Kurama were currently on probation for stealing from Spirit World's vault.

Hearing this, I gave Kurama an odd look, though he ignored me. Even then, both Kurama and Hiei seemed to have more to their stories, but Koenma knew to keep some of their information quiet. Botan was the grim reaper, who carted departed souls off to spirit world. She was quite chipper for someone who had to be around death so often.

My grandma, was a world renown psychic. I wouldn't have believed it but a quick demonstration proved me wrong. All I really know was that she recently held a tournament in which Yusuke, Kuwabara and Rando participated; though Rando was there to steal her technique and kill her afterwards. Luckily Yusuke stopped him, but he then broke out of jail which led to now.

Hearing all of the dangers they've been through made me realize that I didn't want to be apart of it. Risking one's life is a terrible thing to think about.

"You're a smart girl. Most others in this situation would want to tag along and be nothing more than a nuisance." Hiei chimed in. Did I mention that I just learned he could read minds?

Everyone looked at me; hell even Rando looked surprised.

"Unfortunately, now that you know this, you're a part of this whether you like it or not. At Genkai's request, we aren't allowed to wipe your memory." Koenma started.

"Then what can I even do? I'm no demon, nor am I capable of fighting."

"We aren't asking you to fight, Usako. Until we figure out if your lack of spirit energy is tied to your soul, you're under watch." Grandma Genkai began. "It's nothing personal, but I don't want to risk you becoming a target."

"A target for what?" My question seemed quite stupid, but I was still at a lost.

"Demons like Rando, here. Though he could've been using you as a ploy from the beginning, he would have killed you just to see what your soul is in terms of form." Kurama commented.

"How is my soul different from anyone else's. It keeps me alive and that's all it does."

"If this is your first and only life, that's what it can be limited to; but if your soul belonged to a different time, then it could be carrying memories. We know for a fact that you were entirely human in your last life as well as this one; so don't expect to sprout any horns or gain any powers. The issue is that we don't know anything else."

"Alright, enough with all this past life talk; what are we doing with this guy?" Yusuke pointed to Rando, who seemed just as bored from the conversation.

"We were getting to that." Hiei barked.

"Since our jail system hasn't been updated, placing Rando back in spirit world prison would be nonsensical. We think keeping him at Genkai's compound is the safest. For now, his abilities have been bound, so there's no need to worry about him attacking you."

Even then, I was still worried. It was getting late, and everyone slowly began to leave back to their own homes. Kurama and surprisingly Hiei were the last to leave; the former promising to meet her at school, while the latter committed to training outside. Grandma Genkai left to do something she wasn't clear on, but I knew she was close enough to keep an eye on Rando; who happened to be sneering at me from across the room.

"You caused me a lot of trouble." He growled.

"Me? You were the one who shrank me and tried to use me against my grandmother. Not to mention that you wanted to eat me alive."

"You think that's the worst thing that can happen to a human? There's one demon I knew of that would do worse than torture if you had what they want. He's been dead for a little over a decade and it's only a rumor, of course."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"It's that soul of yours. With no spirit energy, that's what _we_ sense. It's weak; alluring. You would never be able to fight back, little girl. If you took one step in demon world, the air alone would devour you; just imagine what even the lowest class would do."

I had no words. Standing up, I made my walk into my room down the hall. Checking my phone, I found that I had missed several calls from both my mother and father. I didn't want to talk to them right now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

What's up guys, Emerald here with a new chapter.

I hope everything is to your liking and that the characters are going well.

Why not drop a comment while I thank the story's next follower:

 **Fairydragonlover**

Thank you for reading Sense of Normalcy~

This is Emerald signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up more tired than usual today. My head was pounding, but laying down appealed more to me than anything else. The door to my room slid open revealing Hiei, who was less than stellar about being near me.

"Get up, you're late." He threw something at me, to which I finally sat up. I didn't even look at him as I left the room to get changed. Hugging Grandma Genkai, I silently left the compound, not caring that I was an hour and a half late.

I got off the bus several stops away from my school, wanting to walk more before I had to slouch in class for several hours. Near my school was a park, which I took delight in a bench that happened to face the school. If they saw me, then they saw me; it's not like they would willingly drag me to school. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Grandma was not going to be happy that I opted out of classes today, but making up the work shouldn't be a problem.

For a little while, I watched people walk by when I was approached by an old woman. She looked at me with kind but sad eyes.

"You're in turmoil. Maybe a fortune reading would do you some good?" she sat next to me.

"I don't really believe in that kind of stuff. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. But I see something off and I feel you must know what it is."

Before I could respond, she grasped my palm, looking at the lines. "Oh, dear." she mumbled.

"What is it?"

"You're being followed. Like a rabbit being hunted, you're quick on your toes about fleeing; but this thing is always one step ahead of you."

"What is this thing and how are you seeing this in my hand?"

"It looks like a… fox? I don't know what else this could mean."

I raised an eyebrow, still not sure if she was serious or trying to get one of her cohorts to rob me from behind while I was preoccupied. Gently, I took my hand from hers and slid over.

"Usako, why are you sitting in the park?" a familiar carpet of red hair approached me.

"Ku-Shuichi… what are you doing here?"

"I saw you from the window. You stand out in the uniform." he pointed to the classroom window that he happened to sit by. Turning to the old woman, "Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?"

The old woman said nothing, but appeared scared; glancing to me for a moment. Did she want to warn me about something?

I never got the chance to ask as Kurama was quick to take me by the hand and pull me closer to the school gates.

"You're late for school."

"I just needed some time to myself."

"So something is bothering you. I know it's only been a couple of days since we met, but you can tell me anything."

Even so, that will leave me an open book, and I still know so little about you.

I kept quiet as we walked. For a moment, everything seemed normal. Almost like everything that's happened in the last few days were nothing but a distant memory. We were greeted by the school doors and Kurama walked me to the attendance office, letting them know how far I lived. Surprisingly, they gave me a pass on being late. It was break time still, so all I could really do was head to class and find my seat; Kurama opting not to pull out a book. All he did was sit there and stare.

"C-can I help you?" I questioned, and he only moved closer. Well there goes my personal space.

"You're covering up your feelings." he murmured; staring at me as if I were some kind of experiment rather than a human being.

"I'm fine Shuichi," I made a point to use his human name around other students. "I just haven't contacted my parents in a long time."

"Don't lie to me, Usako." his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I moved my chair back due to the close proximity.

"Like what?"

"A predator."

"I'm just concerned. You learned a lot yesterday, and I'm sure you're worried of the implications it might bring. And to think in about another week, you'll probably be coming with us to the Dark Tournament. That's not a situation I would like to bring you in, but Koenma would prefer it if you came along."

"Has he found out anything about me just yet?"

"Not that I know of, but he is surely looking up information as we speak."

"Can you sense my soul?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Rando said that since I don't have spirit energy, it's my soul that demons can sense."

"I can, but it's not a strong presence. A demon would have to be quite close to be able to find you that way."

Oh… well then I'll now have to figure out how to hide my soul from others.

-o-o-o-

Koenma perched himself on the ladder in his personal library, scouring through every book that he could think of. It never occurred to him to look through her family line, as her soul alone seems to have been passed down from one body to hers.

"Her soul had to have chosen her body for a sense of familiarity or her body would have rejected it a long time ago."

Soon, a blue ogre rushed into the room. "Lord Koenma, I think we've found something." In his hand was a stack of papers.

"What is it?" excitement and impatience erupting out of the small god.

"When looking at the family line, it seems that Usako Minari isn't just a reincarnation at all, but a second version of her former life; a duplicate. We found a shrine maiden from a few centuries ago, who died only a week just before the fall of the temple she worked in."

"Do you have anything else on the shrine maiden?"

"Not yet, we're still looking."

"Good, report back if you find anything."

Hopefully this wouldn't be too strenuous.

-o-o-o-

By the end of the school day, I felt sick. I didn't want to move or do anything, but even then, Kurama continued to pull me on my toes. Even then, we weren't walking in the direction of the bus stop.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk. You're stressed about something, and this just might help." his grip tightened.

"I just want to go back to the compound, Kurama, there's no need to drag me around the city."

"Trust me, this will be nice." The area grew unfamiliar when our walking slowed to a crawl. "By the way, what was that woman talking to you about?"

"She was just asking how my day was; will you help me catch up on the work I missed?" I questioned, hoping to avoid the topic of what the old woman discussed with me. Even if Kurama is my friend, it's still my business.

"If you're not comfortable enough with me to talk about it, then I won't badger you about it. We're almost there."

When I finally had the chance to look around, I found that we were in a posh looking neighborhood; not minding the few of his fangirls that opted in following us? When did they get back there?

"So you finally noticed them?" he looked back at me with a roguish smirk. "They were about to approach you after school." We rounded a corner when he hoisted me off the ground, "Try not to scream."

Huh?

He jumped, keeping out of the public eye and avoiding the fangirls all at once. I buried my face into his shirt to avoid being loud as we rushed to an unknown location. Suddenly, he stopped. He sat me down and and the front door to the house opened.

"Shuichi, you're back a lot faster than I thought you'd be." It was a woman with raven hair and a gentle smile. Kurama seemed to look to her with great affection. Then the woman turned to me, "You must be Usako. My son has told me quite a bit about you."

Son? This was his mother? She's so pretty. I found myself gawking when she invited me inside. Before I took a step in, Kurama halted me, "Be mindful of my human name. She doesn't know that I'm a demon."

I nodded and followed him into the house. From what I could tell, Shiori was a beautiful soul inside and out. She told me more about how Kurama was as a child, though I couldn't help but find that he was oddly mature for his young age. It had to have something to do with his demon age; if that worked differently.

"Shuichi tells me that you just moved here. How is everyone at school treating you so far?" Shiori questioned.

"Good, though I live with my grandmother on the mountain an hour from here by train."

"Oh, dear. You shouldn't have to travel so far just to get to school. If you need to stay here to be closer to school, that's fine by me."

"No, that's alright." I tried to reason, "I don't mind it at all. I get to see a lot more of the city. I grew up in Canada, so there are so many different things to see here."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I've heard quite a bit about you, and I'm glad that I got to meet you."

When the conversation ended, I left the Minamino household and began my walk to the train station; making sure to stop at the store on the way back. Luckily, it was close to the station, so I didn't have that far of a walk.

With several items packed away, I dug around in my bag in search of my wallet. By the time I was able to pull it out, I was stopped by a tall, hulking man. "I'll take care of this." He turned to the cashier, and paid the bill. He wore a long green overcoat and his expression was stoic.

"T-thank you, but that's not necessary."

"Nonsense." was all he said. After a brief silence, the two of us walked outside.

"Do you live in those mountains?" he asked.

"With my grandmother; though it's only for the school year." Why was I being so open to this person.

"I see that Tsukiko, has been doing well for herself then." he mumbled to himself a bit loudly.

"How do you know my mom's name?" I questioned, pausing.

"Just think of me as an old friend of hers. If Tsukiko is your mother, than that would make you Usako; she was never too good at naming things." he pondered.

All this talk about my parents reminded me that I had to call them later. They're probably worried about me after not hearing back. The man walked with me all the way to the station; though it wasn't too far. I waited for the train when the man turned to me.

"If you don't mind, don't tell your grandmother that we've met. It's been some time since I've seen her as well, and I don't want to upset her."

"Why would you upset her? Wouldn't she want to see an old friend?"

"It's been too long." he turned to walk away.

"At least tell me your name." I called to him.

"You'll know when we meet again."

I blinked for a second, then he was gone. Where did he go?

"Girl, what's taking you so long?" Hiei suddenly blocked my vision; face angry and annoyed.

"I was getting groceries." I tried looking past him for the stranger, but failed to find his silhouette anywhere.

"What are you looking at?" he seemed angrier than before.

"I thought I saw something." I just hoped that he didn't read my mind.

His eyes narrowed at me, and after a moment, he vanished, leaving me to the oncoming train. This would be a lonely adventure home.

That night, after falling asleep; I supposedly woke up in a forest. The grass was harsh, and depressingly, I had no shoes. Standing up, I looked around, unsure of where I was. It could have been the forest at grandma's compound, but there was something unfamiliar about this place. Most survival skills would tell me to sit and wait, but the padding steps of what sounded like a large animal was sending off alarms in the back of my mind. I took a few steps and looked around. I saw a shadow duck behind a tree. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched the shadow continue to move around; getting closer. The shadow released a snarl and leapt for me. I tucked to the ground; and began to scramble away; knowing I wouldn't be able to get back on my feet fast enough.

I made the mistake of looking back to see the creature coming for me yet again. I pushed myself to run, but found myself pinned; my face pressed against the ground. Rather than the feeling of claws and teeth ripping through me, I felt a hand caress my hair.

"Scurrying about like the rabbit you are; how fitting." they chuckled. It was a familiar voice, but it was a bit deeper than it should have been.

"W-who are you?" I questioned.

"Do you not know me, Usako? We've met before. You would even consider us friends."

"That doesn't help me. If we're friends, why are you chasing me down?" He knelt closer to me; his face in my peripheral. His striking gold eyes would be engrained in my memory.

"Little rabbit girl, didn't your mother tell you to never trust a smiling fox?"

I shot up, finding myself tangled in my blankets. I was in my room at the compound; drenched in a cold sweat. I looked around the room, finding myself alone. The words that woman told me earlier in the day began to repeat in my mind. Sleeping for the rest of the night was not for me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys! sorry for the long wait, another year of college started up for me and it's been titinv among other things.

time to recognize some followers, favotites and some reviewers!

 **Xenocanaan**

 **ShadowWolfAlchemist**

 **Rachael Hyuuga**

 **KitsuneReid**

Review responses

 **Yukiko1617:** glad you're liking it. i hope youll enjoy how thr story unfolfds later

 **Kristy Himura:** thanks for the encouragement. ill do what I can yo keep this story movin'

Thanks guys~

This is Emerald signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed and the weekend came about. Over the last couple of days, Kurama hadn't shown up at school, saying that he needed to train a friend of his for the tournament I had to attend. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Yusuke too much either, since before the incident with Rando.

In the end, I opted to stay in bed, still rattled by that nightmare I had the other day; not to mention the other nightmares that came about along with it. I didn't even hear the door to my room slide open.

"How are you the granddaughter of Genkai when you're this lazy?" Rando decided to pop up and surprise me for the morning… great?

"I'm not feeling well. Go away." He didn't leave.

"Nightmares again?"

I sat up, glaring at him, "Who told you about that?"

"Genkai mentioned it in passing. Not to mention you woke up screaming for the past three nights."

"That's nice to know." I sighed. "Please leave, I want to sleep more."

"No can do. Since I'm stuck here, Genkai's making me look after you until the tournament. I would rather do anything else."

"I don't want to be around you either. I'm not too fond of demons who are alright with eating humans."

"All demons have eaten humans at some point, I could be no different from the demons you know."

"Kurama said that he and Hiei didn't."

"Suit yourself. Hurry and get up; Genkai wants to talk to you."

At this point, I thought he left, but I rolled over on my mat to see him sitting and staring, "I'm not going anywhere until you get up." He bit in a snarky tone.

Frustration boiled over and I hurled my pillow at him and stood up, fuming as I left the room. I paced through the hall; at least content that we were on winter break for the next couple of weeks. I found my grandmother sitting on the main porch, looking out into the field.

"Usako, sit down." Her voice was stern, but not harsh.

"What's going on?"

"Usako, in the upcoming days, I want you to be careful at this tournament. It will be full of demons that will attempt to kill you at every turn."

"Thanks for that visual." I cast her a side glance.

"When you get there with Koenma, stick by his side. With your inability to fight or even use spirit energy, it can be hazardous for you. I don't want you wandering around in a place like that."

"I understand. Maybe while I'm there, Koenma can give me some books to find out more about why I have no spirit energy."

"Maybe so. You may not be able to fight like your mother, but you're just as clever. If for some reason you can't stay by Koenma, than find one of us immediately."

"My mom can fight?"

"Yes. When she was younger, I taught her as much as I could about martial art. She took it well, and had the spirit energy needed to take down demons. Though when she got married to Koga, your father, she was quick to leave this life and form another. There are times where I wish I could've done the same."

Even when I heard all of this, I couldn't imagine my mother fighting anything. I would have to ask her about it when I talked to her next.

"Usako, promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise." I moved away from the porch and back to my room to find it empty. I reached for my phone, not too prepared to call either of my parents.

The dial tone echoed in my ears for a couple of moments before someone finally picked up, "Usa, where have you been? You were supposed to call us a couple of days ago." my mother was calm, but there was a tinge of worry in her voice.

"I just had a talk with grandma, and she said that she trained you to fight demons when you were younger. I-is that true?"

She was silent on the other line, though her breathing became a bit coarse, "I didn't want to talk about this just yet. I didn't think it would come up. I should have said something when you were at that Minamino boy's house. You were only there for a couple days and you befriended a demon. You have quite a heart for that to happen."

"H-how did you know that he was a demon?"

"I could hear it in his tone. No one your age would act so polite. Imagine the look on your father's face when he finds out that you're dating a demon." I could hear her smile on the other line.

"We're not dating. I've only known him for a little over a week."

"What's taking you so long?"

"Mom, we're just friends, let it go." I sighed.

"Fine then, but nab him before someone else does."

"Him who?" I heard my father shout from the other line. I could even hear his rushed steps as he ran to my mother. Their argument over the phone didn't go unnoticed, and eventually my father blared from the other line, "Who's this him your mother's talking about?"

"Shuichi Minamino. I was at his house earlier last week to study." Of course, studying wasn't the case when I was actually shrunken by a demon.

"I know your mother wants you to date and gain experience, but remember my rule."

"The one where I'm not allowed to date until I'm 47?" It was an odd number, but he stuck by it like a clingy kitten.

"Exactly. Don't let this boy put any moves on you, Usako."

"He's not that kind of guy."

"All guys are like that," my father began. "Don't forget that."

"Does that mean you were like that to mom?" I questioned. He went silent on the other line; he was thinking about what I just said, and couldn't argue with it.

"J-just be good, alright, Usako?"

"I will."

A few more days passed, and I found myself walking with Yusuke and my grandma, who took the guise of the Masked Fighter. We walked in silence for a while, but I kept my baseball bat close just in case. I may not be an experienced fighter, but I did do Little League in first grade. Ahead seemed to be a large boat; a crowd of demons waiting ahead. My pace slowed a bit, hiding behind both Yusuke and grandma Genkai. I had a feeling that they would be able to handle the situation should things go south. In my line of sight stood Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara, waiting as well. In a split second, Hiei seemed to vanish out of existence; quickly reappearing in front of Yusuke, sword held between the two. A gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet at the contact. He was incredibly fast.

"You've gotten stronger, detective," Hiei smirked, "but will it be strong enough for the tournament?" Hiei glanced in my direction, though said nothing. This boat ride was going to be long. Eventually, we were allowed on the boat; though Kuwabara protested allowing me to come to a place so dangerous. All the while, Kurama remained quiet. Yusuke, on the other hand, fell asleep and was leaning against the railing. I sat next to him, knowing that I needed to wake him up should something happen. A platform began to raise in the center of the boat; turning this situation into a battle royal.

"What are we going to do?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Simple, we'll kill everyone on this boat and they'll have to let us pass; seeing as we'll be the only ones left." Hiei seemed a bit too ready to kill everyone. A brawl erupted. While Grandma Genkai, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei moved into the fray, I stayed on the sidelines. That is until two large and in charge demons came at both Yusuke and I. I clutched my eyes shut when Yusuke, still asleep, lurched up and knocked their lights out.

How the hell did he do that while asleep?

Another demon came charging from my left; I had to think quickly. Taking my bat, I blindly swung; knocking the demon off the boat.

"Sorry." I blurted out, leaning over the railing to see where they went.

"Don't apologize to someone that is trying to kill you." Hiei was back over by the rail yet again. All the other demons on the boat were dead, leaving Team Urameshi the team to continue on to the tournament. I stayed on the side leaving them to have their conversations; feeling that my presence was enough as it was. Ahead was the hotel the team would be staying at. Upon entering, we were all met with looks of disdain from the snooty rich people who gallivanted about with their wealth.

For some reason, it was this particular kind of rich people that I hated the most. I felt my hands bunch into fists.

"Look at these dirty ruffians; the girl especially. I wouldn't dare go near dogs like that."

Alright, that's it!

At this point, it felt as if I had no control over myself. "Hey, Bitch!" It immediately went quiet. "If you got something to say, than say it to my face. Don't hide behind your money like you're capable of avoiding death."

"How dare you!" she started, but I cut her off.

"What! In my priest days I wouldn't even bother to give you a decent funeral; leave people like you to the demons, my father would always say."

Before the woman could lash out, I took a swift turn on my heel, catching up with everyone else in the elevator.

"Good going, Usako." Yusuke muttered in his dazed slumber.

As the doors to the elevator closed, a realization hit me; my priest days? I shot a look to my grandma, who seemed to have the same thought.

I didn't have a memory of my priest days, if I had any. Maybe it was all of this research Koenma was doing that put the thought into my head.

"Where did that anger come from?" Kuwabara pondered while repositioning Yusuke.

"It's obvious that she was provoked. It would have done her better to remain quiet." Hiei barked.

"I'll stay quiet if I choose to." I glared at him; but it would never compare to the look he threw back. It was as if his eyes were fuming with fire.

He didn't win this fight, but I marched out of the elevator to avoid his gaze. A hand on my shoulder pulled me to a halt, "Usako, we need to talk." Glancing to the side, I met Kurama's vibrant eyes.

"But I have to find Koenma." Ever since those nightmares, I had the yearning to avoid Kurama, but I would never say it out loud.

"That can wait."

The room door was opened, and Kurama immediately pulled me to the side while everyone else settled into their rooms.

"Usako, why are you acting so distant?" he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"I just haven't been feeling well, lately."

"I can tell. You don't seem the type to lash out against anyone. Even then, you look like you haven't slept in days."

"Do I look that bad?" I messed with the ends of my short hair, finding it somewhat dirty and unbrushed. "Man those nightmares have been keeping me up more than I thought."

"Nightmares?" he questioned. I mentally cursed, remembering that I didn't want to tell him about those nightmares. The look he gave me contained an energy that nearly warded me off.

"It's not important. I just haven't been sleeping well. It could be that I'm just worried about everything. You guys are fighting for your lives here, and I don't think I want to witness anything like that."

"Understandable. But for now, you need sleep. Head into the room that I'm taking. I'll check on you later, or if Koenma comes by."

I stepped up to argue, but was quickly shut down and walked over to the room. Hiei remained close to the door, "So you're not going to tell him about your nightmares of being chased by a fox? I think he would be interested in hearing about it." I forgot he could read minds.

"I don't want to talk about- why would he be interested?" I questioned.

"Call it a hunch." Okay, he was definitely hiding something, and I didn't want to find out what. I stepped into the room, making sure that the door was closed behind me. From outside, I could hear their hushed chatter, though it wasn't clear enough to make a proper deduction. Despite how tired I appeared, I didn't want to sleep. I was covered in nothing but chills, and sleeping could always make it worse.

I wish I knew more about my soul and why it was like this. Koenma said he would find answers, but my anxiety about it came faster than he could look.

"Dammit, I need answers." I should have asked Hiei more.

"Answers you say?" a disembodied voice spoke at me.

"Who said that?" I looked around the room to find myself in silent darkness.

"You did… well I did, but I'm you; but only for a short time. I have to make this quick."

Am I going crazy? I looked around again, still physically alone.

"No. With what little spirit energy I had before my death, I sealed a bit of myself into my soul. I had a feeling that my next life would have some... questions." the voice commented.

"You're damn right I do. Starting off, you used the last bit of spirit energy you had; meaning I have no energy to speak of. You were also a shrine maiden." I questioned.

"Yes and yes. I also apologize for taking over your body when that wealthy woman talked at you. I never put up with it in my life, and you shouldn't have to either."

I nodded as I listened.

"Let's start off with our name. It isn't different, and I can guess that both of our parents were odd enough to name us little rabbit. We grew up as a shrine maiden, and at a young age, demons killed my parents." Their voice shook with exhaustion. Their time here was short. "That left me to care for myself for what little life I did live. I was born weak, but being the head of a shrine made no difference to demons."

"What was the shrine dedicated to?" I questioned, finding time to step in.

"A demon god. He and some of his followers ransacked our town; taking people to do with what they wanted. That's what happened to my parents. He said to build him a shrine to worship him. If we did, then such a disaster wouldn't happen again. From what I know, the shrine fell shortly after my death."

"H-how did you die?"

"One demon wanted to corrupt my being far among imagination. Their name is fuzzy in my mind, but I do remember the feeling it gave me."

In an instant, my heart rate quickened and my palms felt clammy. I shivered involuntarily, as if expecting something to jump out at me.

She continued, "That feeling you have now was what I felt the day I found myself cornered; the day I died. Because of him, I fled from my post at the shrine, taking refuge in the woods. That was the first nightmare you had. Sadly, it was a memory of ours. That night, he went through measures to take what I had."

The voice paused, unsure of how to explain it to me. I understood, but I also knew that they couldn't continue on without telling me what happened.

"It started with my sanity. He had been wearing away at it for some time up to that point; it's one of his favorite motives to get information. Next, he took my body. I'm sure you understand that. Last was my life, leading us to now."

"Was coming to me and telling me all of this a way to ease any faults in your past?" I asked.

"No. I just didn't want it to happen again. The demon who did that to me is still alive, though where he is is beyond me. This is the last of my moments, Usako. Don't let your life end the way mine did. Live long enough to see and understand tomorrow."

The voice faded, and I leaned back on the pillow. I didn't want to sleep, the need to avoid my nightmares still strong. That heavy feeling never left my chest. It was as if whatever killed me then was looking at me now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Welp, Usako had a chance to talk to her past self and learn only a smidge more. Kurama seems concerned for her and is a bit of a pest about it. What do you guys think?

Follower,Favorite and Review mentions!

Follower:

 **Sarcastic.iorny**

Review responses:

 **xenocanaan** : I'm glad you're liking the story. there's more to come

See you guys later!

This is Emerald, signing out~


	8. Chapter 8

My hazy sleep was interrupted by a mop of blue hair, and a chipper voice. I think they went by Botan, or something.

"Usako, wake up! We're going to miss the first round of matches."

Matches? We're fighting? I opened my eyes to meet Botan's lavender ones. "Wuz gon on?" My lack of coherence was missed by her for some reason.

"We gotta watch the boys fight their match." Botan grabbed me by the sleeves, dragging me out of the bed and into the living room. Finally wide awake, though I don't remember falling asleep, I spotted two others waiting in the living room.

"Who're…" I began but was instantly cut off by Botan.

"This is Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend," at the mention of such a title, Keiko huffed her cheeks. "And this is Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru."

The latter of the two nodded at me and opted to light a cigarette.

Our meeting was cut short as Botan dragged us all to the main stadium to get ready for the first fight. Upon sitting in our seats, I couldn't help but look around at all the different types of demons that littered the area. I felt a shudder run down my spine as I found Yusuke's team standing on one side, while the other team waited on the other side of the ring.

"Is Yusuke still asleep?" I questioned as I spotted him snoring away against the edge of the ring. Kuwabara stepped onto the platform while what appeared to be a small child stepped up to the challenge.

Why do I get the feeling that Kuwabara might lose?

The announcer set the fight to begin and I must say that Kuwabara is holding his own just fine; though his opponent is faster than what I can keep up with.

"Oh, that reminds me, Koenma needs to speak with you." Botan looked to me. "He should be waiting just outside, past the stairs." Botan pointed to the area, gesturing that I would be alright, as the demons were too focused on the fight to pay me any mind. I hope she was right about that.

Standing up, I looked to the ring one last time to see Kuwabara suspended in midair. I stepped down the stairs hoping that he would live through the rest of the fight.

"Usako, it's good to see you again. I trust that Kurama has been looking after you?" Adult Koenma? W… How?

"Yes? You're Koenma right?"

"Sorry about the sudden change in appearance. I think it would be better for me to walk around as a team owner if I didn't appear like a child. This here is my assistant, an ogre named George Saotome. He was helping me look up information about you, and I think we found something."

Jorge handed me a folder, in which I opened and found my own first name scribbled about at the top. No last name?

"So she had a different last name?"

"Well, she renounced it when her parents were killed."

"Koenma, I think she contacted me a little while ago. She told me everything that happened to her prior to her death."

"How is that possible? She's been dead for quite a few centuries."

"She claimed that she left a bit of her energy in her- or my soul. The temple she worshiped; how did it fall?"

"The one who killed her, ransacked the village; and people clambered onto the shrine for help from their god, but it ultimately failed when it was destroyed." Koenma added.

"So, what do I do with this information? There can't be much else, right?"

"Well, there is one thing; we still don't know who killed her, as her body shortly went missing after the event."

"That's… depressing. Do you think you'll be alright heading back to your seat?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to think about things." Koenma bid me a farewell and Jorge bowed before the two of them took off. I opened the file one more time; the information inside being the same as I was told.

There was something that bothered me; Kurama told me a little bit ago that I reminded him of a shrine maiden in the past and as a demon, he wanted to corrupt her. Maybe after the first round, I could ask him about it. I just hope that he's willing to tell me about it. I retraced my steps, and found my seat, only to see Hiei, with his arm on fire and a form smeared into the side wall. Was I gone that long?

"What happened?" I looked to Keiko, who seemed in awe of Hiei's work.

"Hiei… he just burned a man alive." She was too in shock to answer my question for the moment.

"My little bro lost his match, and your boyfriend won his. Then there's Hiei who just finished his match."

Boyfriend? Was she referring to… "Kurama isn't my boyfriend."

"You sure? Ever since you walked out of the stands, he'd been looking up here, waiting for you to get back. See for yourself." Shizuru pointed to the field, and my eyes followed.

Sure enough, Kurama was looking up at the stands; eyes locking with mine. He has fights to worry about, why is he looking up here?

"He has to worry about his fights… well, how did his fight go anyway?" I looked back to Shizuru.

"It went much faster than I thought it would. He made some plants sprout from the enemy, killing him instantly."

"Well… I didn't really take him as the type to kill, even if it was quick." I murmured.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. He's doing what he has to do to survive in a place like this. We're in danger by just sitting here, so their focus is pulled up here more often than it should."

I nodded and looked back to the arena; watching a drunken man hobble onto the stage, a bottle of booze in hand. And to think, this day couldn't get more interesting. Yusuke, sprung up out of nowhere, raring for a fight. If this were a dangerous place, I would have went down there to see this up close.

Yusuke began to trade punches with the fighter named Chu when everything seemed to stop, the latter wanting to do a knife edge death match. Keiko, rushed down there, a demon rushing in front of her when Shizuru doused her cigarette on his tongue. Keiko continued on her run to the arena.

Yusuke continued his match, ultimately winning his fight. I couldn't ignore the urge to stand up and cheer them on; regardless of the countless demons looking my way. There was a small break time in between now and the next match. This seemed as perfect as a time as any to find a bathroom. With demons too focused on the ring, I slipped from my seat and down into the hallway. It was dark, but even then I managed to find a hall of bathrooms.

Once I was done with that, I stepped back into the hallway, baseball bat close.

Maybe I should head back to the hotel.

The empty silence put a pressure on my mind. My past life worried me; the file still clung to the bag I now carried.

"What are you doin' down here for?" Yusuke stepped up to me, dopey grin and all.

"How'd you find me?" I gave him a stunned look before composing myself.

"Hiei tracked you. I came down here to see where you went. Don't want you getting attacked or anything. Did Koenma help you figure out anything?"

"He gave me some information. All I really know was that I was killed and the demon who did it is still alive. That doesn't help with the nightmares either."

"Nightmares, huh? What about?"

"I think they're memories of when I died. I've caught glimpses of the demon's face, but he looks so unfamiliar."

"Well, when you find him, be sure to let me know. I wanna kick his ass personally."

"You don't have to do that. I just want to know why. This life I have is different from the last, so any anger I'm harboring from then isn't really warranted."

"Your mind may not think so, but your soul definitely does. I'm not saying that you should get revenge or anything, but know that not all demons are civil."

"I know. I only have a description, but countless demons could look like that."

Yusuke slung an arm over my shoulder, "I'll help you. Just think of me as your big brother."

"Thanks." my grip on the bat loosened and the two of us began walking back, their second round just beginning to start. Both Hiei and Kurama were nowhere to be found, and before the start, I took notice of Yusuke's worse for wear look. What was he doing before he found me? I kept close to the wall, a shadow clinging over me to keep me hidden.

From this viewpoint, Dr. Ichigaki was a terrible person. That, and my grandma can really deal a few punches. I'm not too bad myself, dodging a few attacks at the wall and earning a mention from the announcer, Koto, for it. If Kurama were here, he would have given me a look to silence my pride.

Kuwabara, having stood up from a strong hit seemed distraught with a choice he had to make. The fighters he was up against seemed to be controlled by something on their back that appeared too gross to describe. They were being forced to fight against their will. A felt a shiver run down my spine as I thought about the possibility of not being able to live the life the way you wanted; having someone constantly in control of your wants, needs and actions.

I looked to my grandma, the Masked Fighter, "I know there's something you can do about this." I mouthed the statement, but she understood me. I have no clue what her abilities are as a fighter, but for how long she's lived, I knew she had a way out of this. That Dr. Ichigaki was despicable.

"What are you doing down here?" To my left stood Hiei; eyes concentrating on the ring.

"I walked out here with Yusuke just before the match started. I don't really know my way back up to the stands, so I guess I'm stuck here."

Hiei scoffed at me, though said nothing more as he continued to watch Yusuke take on Dr. Ichigaki himself.

"Usako, you know it's too dangerous to be down here. Why aren't you in the stands?" Kurama came up from my right.

"I had to find a bathroom. Yusuke found me and brought me here. I don't know my way back." I gave him a sheepish smile, though I could tell he wasn't pleased.

"What is this?" Hiei had the file Koenma gave me in his hand. I looked around me for proof that the file was missing; it was. Hiei was far too fast for my liking.

"The information Koenma found. With this and the conversation I had with my past self…"

"You talked with your past self? How is that possible?" Kurama took the file from Hiei, mapping everything to memory.

"I didn't mean to say that." I mumbled.

"Since you're ranting, would you like to tell Kurama about those nightmares?" I could hear the smirk in Hiei's voice.

"Nightmares? Usako, I told you that you could come to me with anything."

"They're fine, you don't have to worry about it." I claimed. Kurama remained silent for a moment and looked to Hiei.

I followed his line of sight to the shorter demon who only smirked, "They're memories of her past life. She even knows what her killer looks like."

"Usako…" Kurama looked back to me.

"I didn't want to talk about this right now." I sat on the ground, messing with the edge of the bat. "Actually, I didn't plan on telling you until I found everything out."

By now, Dr. Ichigaki was knocked out on the floor; a new round being brought up out of nowhere.

"Usako, get to the stands before the next round begins." My disguised grandmother stepped over to my sulking form.

"I don't know my way back." I admitted.

"Fine, just sit near the side wall. After this, I'll get Botan to bring you back up."

No pout was skipped as I moved closer to the side wall; the new opponents stepping in. The only visible thing about them was the cloaks they wore.

By now, I missed a lot of the fights, so I didn't know what to expect. Soon, a large burst of wind consumed the area, making it nearly impossible to focus on the field. When the wind calmed, I gazed back up. Heading the group was a demon, a small horn poking from his short, red hair. He was of a very muscular build, though it seemed intimidating to see him size up Yusuke's team.

The PA system crackled to life, asking for a physical examination. From a tent a few meters away stood a nurse attempting to lure both Hiei and the Masked Fighter. Something told me that it was a trap, but before I could blurt anything, the demon with the horn was sitting next to me.

"Don' bother."

I froze. Was that an Irish accent?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I wonder who holds the Irish accent?

I really hope you're all doing well and liking the story.

Time for some followers and reviews!

Followers:

 **gotfaith90**

 **Kyrie Twilight**

 **MrsVBerg**

Review responses:

 **yukiko1617** : i think kurama knows a bit more than he lets on, but only time will tell~

Love you guys!

This is Emerald signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

"Were you talking to me?"

"Of course, everyone else is too far to hear me."

"Oh, why won't warning them help?"

The demon shrugged and nodded in the direction of the medical tent, both Hiei and the Masked Fighter being held by a field and a nearly naked woman; who'd have thought?

"The committee usually used to doing stuff like this, an' I want no part in it. The name's Jin." The demon held a hand out for me to shake. Hesitantly, I took it.

"I'm Usako. You were asked to come to this tournament?"

"Yeah, but too many of 'em are fighting for the wrong reasons. I don't think your mate's very fond of me." Jin pointed to the ring. I followed his direction to see Kurama looking our way. How long was he staring over here? "Does he think I'm gonna take you or somethin'?"

"We're just friends, and he's just a bit overprotective. Don't worry about him."

"How do you think he'll fare in his fight?"

Kurama gave Jin and I one last look before stepping into the ring to start his first fight, with a teammate of Jin's named Gama. The fight was quick, with Gama leading with a large paintbrush, decorated in a deep hued ink. Kurama, though, was just as quick, if not faster at dodging. He appeared to have an easy time in his fight, but he seemed to be teasing the opponent.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" I whispered harshly.

"He oughta be careful. Gama has a few tricks up his sleeve."

Before I could reply, Gama flung his brush, painting a symbol on Kurama's leg; the latter unable to move without a struggle.

"Jin, what's that mark about?" I turned to the demon beside me to judge his reaction.

"Simple trap. I think your friend will be fine."

The battle continued, and eventually Kurama's limbs were trapped under the ink. Before I knew it, I found myself on my feet, rushing to the side of the ring, Kuwabara making sure I didn't get too close.

"Careful, we don't know if they're going to try and attack us."

"Well, the guy over there seemed nice." I gestured to Jin who seemed engrossed in the fight.

"What are you doing hanging out with an enemy team member?" he seemed more concerned than angry.

"Talking. He doesn't seem to like how that nurse tent stuff went down."

Kuwabara hummed in agreement and looked back at the ring to see Kurama using his hair as an extension of his whip to slice into his opponent. I didn't even blink, as too my horror, Kurama seemed complacent. While in the pursuit of death, Gama relayed that the ink he used on Kurama was made of his blood.

The next opponent, Touya took the ring, the field instantly becoming cold. I just so happened to look back at the medical tent trap to see Hiei, some kind of energy crackling around him. I began moving closer to the tent, the enchantress keep her distance from Hiei.

"Are you two alright in here?"

"Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." my grandmother gave me a calm look beneath the mask. I would have to talk to her about something later.

Kurama's fight hit deadly ranges as both he and most of his clothes were sliced. He was bleeding terribly, and all I could do was stand by and watch.

"Don't get too close to the ring," Hiei's voice called behind me, though I didn't look back, "You'll cause more trouble than you realize."

I ignored him, my footsteps slowly pulled me to the ring. Just as I was close enough, Touya fell to the ground, down for the count. Kurama, from what I could see from his injuries, appeared to die where he stood. Everything was quiet. Even the roars of cheering demons didn't phase me. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"K-Kurama?" It was a quiet whimper I uttered. No one heard me, except for maybe Yusuke who was close enough. The referee, Koto, listened for a pulse, and much to my relief, he was still alive.

That was when Bakken stepped into the ring, not willing to take pity on my friend. Grabbing Kurama, Bakken proceeded to throw and punch him around; Koto unable to stop him.

I had to do something, but what? I had no powers, and I certainly wasn't a fighter. The past version of myself could be really useful right about now. Yusuke placed a hand on my shoulder, a reassuring look crossing his features.

"I'll take care of this bastard."

He pointed to Bakken, his energy gathering slowly, as not to alarm anyone. Bakken was notified by his hidden teammate, and he reared to throw Kurama out of the ring. I dove, not caring about the broken nose I would get once I made contact, and definitely not caring about the wrist sprain I took as I landed on the ground. None of that mattered. I just didn't want my friend to hurt anymore. Botan rushed up to us.

"Are you two alright?" she questioned, taking quick action to wipe away my bloody nose.

"I'm fine. I don't know about Kurama though."

"I'll be fine," his raspy voice met our ears, and we looked at him with concerning expressions. "I just need a moment to recover."

I nodded and with Botan's help, we brought him over to the wall by the medical tent.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, once he was in a comfortable position.

"Usako, please calm down, you're crying." he gave me a gentle smile, "Here, sit next to me."

I sat on one side while Botan kept watch on the other. I felt tense at this situation, but attempted to keep cool as Yusuke nearly beat the life out of Bakken.

"I've needed to ask you something, Usako, and I want you to be completely honest with me." he started and I only nodded. Anything so I wouldn't have to see him hurt again. "What were those nightmares about? You've been distant lately, and it worries me. Hiei wouldn't tell me anything."

"I… well Hiei said you would find it particularly interesting, but I don't why or how to tell you."

"I see. Start from the beginning."

He was really adamant about me talking about my dream from the other night. With no other option, and the plant he sewed into himself holding my wrist to prevent escape, I began to talk. I went down to every detail of my dream and what my past self told me. As I spoke, his face remained stiff.

"That does seem interesting. I'll help you figure out what this means. For now, you should rest."

Hiei watched Usako explain everything to Kurama, a knowing smirk hit his features and of course his demon friend didn't miss it. Both knew who she was talking about, but neither would know her reaction when she found out. For now, Hiei turned back to Yusuke's fight with Jin, The Wind Master. Surprisingly he was doing well enough for an enemy he couldn't hit. He could feel his power strengthening, the enchantress' cords wouldn't hold him for much longer. The Masked Fighter filled him in on what small bits he didn't know about Usako. Her soul decided to take a second life. No doubt she was the same shrine maiden Kurama dealt with centuries ago. What concerned Hiei the most, if he could consider it concern, was what would either of them do if Kurama let his true self encounter her? No doubt danger could come about. Kurama wouldn't let any past emotions come out, he was too analytical.

I don't know when I dozed off, but when I woke up, I was back in the hotel room; slumped over the couch like a drunk.

"It's about time you woke up." My grandma entered the room, mask still covering her face. "Kurama told me a few details that you failed to mention. Do you remember anything else aside from that?"

"No, but if I could find a way to channel it or something, then I might have an easier time."

"You may want to ask Hiei. His third eye can reach into the deepest areas of your mind."

"I don't think he'll want to help."

"Trust me Usako. If you go about it the right way then he'll help you."

Maybe I should ask him before their next round starts.

Grandma led me out of the hotel room and down a hall, "Usako, in the upcoming days, things will change drastically; and you won't like the outcome. For me, don't change. You're a good kid, and though we haven't had a lot of time together, I'm proud to be your grandmother."

"You sound like something bad is going to happen."

"One can never be too sure."

Now, I was worried. My grandma never talked like this. We wound up outside, the smell of the trees inviting.

"Looks like you have a friend." grandma genkai looked off to the side. Following her gaze, I saw Jin coming towards us.

"I've been lookin' for you everywhere. I saw you passed out just before my fight ended, and I wanted to be sure you were alright." He looked at my wrapped wrist and the slight bruising from my broken nose.

By now, my grandmother walked somewhere else to give us some privacy.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling well for a while."

"You can tell ol' Jin what's wrong." he swung an arm over my shoulder in a comforting manner, pointed ears twitching.

"Well, I've been having memories from my past life as a shrine maiden several hundred years ago. I saw my last moments alive, but I don't know the name of the demon who did it."

"What'd he look like?"

I proceeded to describe the demon from my dream, unsure of what to make of it.

Jin thought for a moment, "Soun's like you had a run in with a fox demon. There's only one that I know of with that description, though; and that's Youko Kurama."

"My friend's name is Kurama. I hope that's a coincidence."

"What'll you do if it isn't?"

"I- I don't know." I had to ponder it all while ignoring the chilling feeling running through my spine. "Kurama said that I can trust him, and I believe that. It could be a coincidence. It's possible for more than one person to have the same name."

"True, but I still don't know what to think of it all. Maybe I should walk you back to your team."

"That isn't necessary." Hiei walked from the brush.

"How did you know I was here?" I pulled myself from the ground and stepped up to him.

"I always know where you are."

Way to sound creepy.

"I guess I have to go," I turned to Jin. "See you around?"

The blue-eyed demon gave me a chipper grin, "Of course." With a gust of wind, he took off into the sky.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I went on a walk with the Masked Fighter. When Jin showed up, they left to give us some privacy."

Hiei turned to walk away when I stopped him, "Hiei, can I ask you something?"

"What?" there was an attitude in his voice, but he also seemed too tired to be his usual self.

"Can you look into my memory? There's still some things I don't really know."

"No. This life isn't the same as your last one. It would be pointless."

Before I could ask another question, he kept moving; most likely with the intention to lead me to everyone else.

Silently, I followed. If I tried to push, it wouldn't turn out well.

"Is your arm alright?" I took notice of the bandages on his arm.

He only grunted in response, which didn't help. I then tried another question, "Do you know about a Youko Kurama?"

Hiei stopped in his tracks, "Ask Kurama after the semifinals. By then he'll be able to explain everything."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

What's up guys!

how have you all been?

We're starting to get more into Kurama and Usako's relationship. Does Hiei really know anything, or is he just being Hiei? There's more to come, next time on Sense of Normalcy.

Here is also some news. While writing this story, I was think about other stories, but I wasnt sure if it should be for Soul Eater or Hetalia. I'll write some small blurbs about each, and maybe you could tell me what you like more

Soul Eater:

After going 'missing' for several years, Soul didn't really give much thought about his younger sister until she showed up at the DWMA. Arte, Soul' sister, only wants to start new and forget her past, but unfortunately, Soul is having none of that. Will they ever get along or will the true Black Sheep of the Evans family have to find someplace else to cope?

Hetalia:

Not many think of North Dakota as a segment of the United States. Hell, she doesn't either. With so many siblings and not many places in life, it can be difficult to discover where one belongs. Maybe this little Forget-Me-Not has a place afterall; she just has to find it.

Which do you prefer?

This is Emerald, signing out~


	10. Chapter 10

I had no clue what I should have done now. The way both Hiei and my grandmother were talking, it was almost as if they were clairvoyant. In retrospect, I could have been smarter about some things, but now I'm at a total loss.

What if Kurama was the demon from my past?

"Usako, don't do anything foolish." Hiei looked back at me one last time, red eyes full of blazing danger. Sometimes, he really could be scary. It immediately felt hot being in such a proximity to the demon. Sweltering.

I took a step back, mind only realizing that I knew so little about him. Sure, he was good with the others, but… with me, he's been nothing but cruel.

"I have no intention of doing anything to you. Get that thought out of your head."

"Thanks."

Hiei continued at a slower pace, making sure I didn't have to catch up.

Rather than being by the arena, we wound up back at the hotel room, both Team Urameshi and the girls hanging around like a family. I felt a warmth in my chest at the sight. I really missed my parents. I wonder what they would do if they knew about all of this? Hiei could now be found at the windowsill, and I opted to hang over the back of the couch by Yusuke.

"Where have you been?" he ruffled my hair, and returned back to the card game with Kuwabara.

"I was talking with Jin outside." Now that I think about it, he recovered quite quickly from his fight with Yusuke.

"Jin? I thought you and Kurama had a thing?" Kuwabara set down a few cards, focused on beating Yusuke.

Though I wasn't looking, I could feel Kurama's eyes burning into the side of my head.

"Our relationship isn't like that Kuwabara." Kurama answered in a calm tone. When I finally looked in his direction, he was back to reading a book he brought with him.

"Really? You two spend a lot of time together. I would have thought…" Yusuke trailed off, deciding which card to lay down.

"Kurama's right." I was quick to speak. "We're just friends."

I didn't miss the look he shot when I added on to his comment. Was that something he didn't want me to say? Well, too bad. He made his point, and it's true; we weren't an item. By now, I was feeling tired. Bidding a good night, I went into the room, falling on the bed with ease. I felt bad for leaving the family dynamic going on in the next room. I closed my eyes, hoping to keep my mind off of everything, only to wake up in a running state. I breathed heavy, my robes heavy on my body. I was… in my shrine attire?

Nothing looked alright from what was going on. I heard a laugh echo from behind me. While running, I began to search myself for some kind of weapon to protect myself. There was nothing. I only now realized that parts of my robes were torn, as if a struggle occurred prior to this.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted back at my pursuer.

Nothing in response. The foot steps behind me halted. Finally turning to the path ahead of me, I ran face first into what I thought was a solid object.

"This is your latest catch, Youko? Some shrine child?"

"Yomi, you know as well as I do what they're worth. Aside from that, I have some unfinished business with this one."

I looked at the one I ran into, the one named Yomi. His long dark hair flowed in the breeze, while out from his head jutted a few horns. I stepped back, only to run into Youko.

Now that I was staring into his eyes, I saw nothing but my own death in them. At the end of this all, he would kill me without a shred of remorse. No one would help me, and I'm unable to help myself.

"Usako, it was rude of you to leave before you did the shrine dance you're known for. I want to see it."

"Why can't you let me be?" I shouted in his face.

"I desire you, Usako. Whether you like it or not, I will take what I want from you. It's a shame you don't know anything about your soul and what we can see of it."

Reflexively, I covered myself, earning a chuckle from Yomi.

"You didn't pick a smart one. I'll meet you at the hideout. Just hurry with the girl." Then he was gone.

There was a glint in Youko's eye, now that we were alone.

"W-what does my soul have to do with anything?" I was losing confidence fast.

"Simple, it's rare to find pure ones, but you shrine maidens are filled with them. It would be nice to just take it from you, but you've put up quite a fight. I don't want to waste all of your effort."

"You're going to kill me for my soul?"

"Not now," he leaned in, dangerously close. "You're too unruly. Maybe a night or two with me will teach you to behave."

A night or…

"No!"I threw a punch at him, but he grabbed my wrist with ease, and began dragging me further and further away from my shrine; my kicks and screams not phasing him one bit.

My eyes flung closed and I immediately felt a weight on my body.

"Usako, wake up." It was a gentle whisper, though it was stern enough to help. I opened my eyes, my muscles continuously tensing.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"You had another nightmare," Grandma Genkai sat on the side of the bed. "Good thing I decided to check on you before the fight."

"I'm sorry, I must've been loud."

"Quite the contrary. Your heart rate slowed. If I hadn't woken you up, the stress you were under would have killed you."

"Oh." I sat up fully, feeling worse than I should have. The nightmare didn't help either.

"You met him didn't you?"

"Who?"

"The man in the green overcoat, Younger Toguro."

"So that's his name. I'm guessing by the look on your face that he's the reason you're all here."

"Yes. After today's match with Team Urautogi, things will be different. I will be meeting with Younger Toguro tomorrow to discuss some things, and I want you to stay here with the others." There was a sad look on her face.

"Grandma… what are you talking about?"

"Usako, live a good life, alright?" Her look turned stern, meaning I wasn't supposed to ask anything else.

Even then I couldn't help myself, "Who is Younger Toguro?"

"Your Grandfather."

After that, I didn't say a word. I didn't need any more answers for the moment. Grandma led me to the entrance of the stadium, knowing that I would be alright on my own. Then she left, leaving me to walk through the halls. Everyone else, demons included, were packed in and ready for the semi-finals. I found myself standing by the top rail, unsure of how to find a seat in all this chaos.

"I assume she told you." I looked back to see the stranger in the green coat, my grandfather, Younger Toguro.

"What happened between you two?" I questioned.

"We wanted different things. The last time we truly had anything to do with one another was at a tournament held some years ago. When we won, both my brother and I wished to become the most powerful form of demon. The committee over this very tournament granted our wish, though your grandmother, Genkai, wanted nothing to do with it. Once it was all over, we parted ways."

"You have the intentions of speaking with her, don't you?" My heart dropped as I remembered my grandmother's words from earlier.

"I tend to not settle my quarrels with words. You shouldn't have come here, but what's done is done. At the end of it all, Yusuke's team will be fighting mine. You better hope they don't lose."

"They won't, but I know that from what I've seen, death is a possibility. If both sides could come out fine, then that's alright with me."

"You're naive to think that in a place like this. There are demons everywhere that live on carnage and destruction, and yet you believe that others should live in the end as a result? Despite the refreshing ideals, that's not how it works here."

He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Grandfather," it stopped him in his tracks, "Do the right thing."

"If it's not what I've been looking for, then that is something I cannot guarantee." He delved back into the shadows.

I swayed on my heels and looked back to the ring, to see a fog engulfing the area. Why do I feel like I'm missing the best fights?

There was a chill in the air, but the smoke in the fight was too much to see through. "What's going on!" Many of the demons were beginning to get restless at the lack of action.

Finding only Kuwabara and Hiei standing on our side of the ring, I could have only assumed that Kurama was the one fighting. A ball of worry and nausea settled in the pit of my stomach as I didn't know who he was fighting or what was happening to him. I was too far up to hear either of them speak, but the announcer, Koto seemed to be completely on top of everything she could hear. But even then, she said that neither of the combatants sounded familiar to the voice that was speaking.

"Kurama, please be alright…" I whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine." The Luck of the Irish strikes again; Jin popped up, well floated over me to observe the fight. "From what I've seen, he can easily handle a fight."

I hope he's right. "Hey Jin?" he looked over to me and I continued, "What if they don't win in the final round?"

"What's got ya' thinking like that?" He sounded more surprised than upset, "Urameshi and his crew have made it this far on skill and strength alone. Why would you doubt them?"

"I'm not doubting them," there was a large gasp from the audience, but my gathering of thoughts drew my attention away. "I just want to have no worries. I don't know how things will turn out against Team Toguro. It just worries me."

"Don' let him. Looks like Kurama won." Jin pointed to the ring and there he was, injured, but standing tall as if nothing happened. Then, his eyes looked up to meet mine, and I immediately felt cold. There was a harshness in his gaze that attempted to tear me apart. He was looking at me like an enemy.

He stepped out of the ring and Kuwabara was next against Shishiwakamaru, who then sucked my friend up in a magic cape to who knows where.

The masked fighter took them on and revealed to the entire crowd that she was Master Genkai. Many demons knew her name, which threw me through a loop. I instantly felt sick to my stomach, hoping that grandma would be fine. I knew she could handle herself, but now, she just looked tired and worn. Then, Younger Toguro announced a bit about the younger form of her that was seen in the Ichigaki fight. I never really questioned that moment because any explanation would have flown over my head.

This fight was beautiful. I have never seen anyone move as meticulously as my grandmother, and for her age, that was absolutely fine.

Once this round was all over, a realization me; they would have to fight team Toguro next.

"Usako, come meet some friends o' mine." Jin pulled me away from the rail to see former opponents of team Urameshi.

"Let me guess, Touya, Chu, and Rinku." I got it spot on, and they were surprised that I got it right.

"Nice ta meet ya, sheila." Chu rushed in for a hug, and I wasn't fast enough to escape. He has a really scratchy five o'clock shadow.

"Chu, don't squeeze the life out of her." Touya complained. He finally sat me back down.

"So what brings you to a place like this?" Rinku flung a yoyo to and fro to keep himself distracted.

"Genkai's my grandma and she brought me here so I wouldn't be left home alone."

"Hold on, your grandmother is Genkai?"Touya was the loudest in his surprise. I could only nod, hoping others didn't hear what he just shouted.

As the final fight came to a close, I bid a farewell to my new demon friends and rushed back to the hotel. It was mostly empty except for a sleeping Yusuke and Kuwabara. I tiptoed through the room to make sure I wouldn't wake them. I looked in the fridge, hoping to find some kind of nourishment, but nothing was there. My stomach growled. Maybe the hotel had a food bar. I could bring up enough food for everyone, then.

I rushed out of the hotel room, my steps loud and sloppy. Speed was my friend as I made it to the lobby. Not minding the stares I rushed to the head of the food area.

"Sir, can I get some food for a group of people?"

The gentleman twiddled his moustache before replying, "How many?"

"Um…" Let's see, there's Me, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, grandma, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Koenma, Jorge, and Botan mentioned someone named Yukina. "Thirteen people."

The waiter sputtered a bit, but proceeded to put the order in anyway. The service here was surprisingly fast. The waiter handed me a cart with all of our food. With haste, I began pushing my way to the elevator.

"So you're Usako." I stopped in my tracks to see a man, about Hiei's height, though a bit taller. He had long dark grey hair and gold eyes. "My brother has told me a bit about you."

"You must be my grandfather's older brother. That would make you my uncle." Something didn't feel right. This man had a sinister look in his eye.

"Brother was adamant to bring you here, and yet I don't understand why. But let me say this, after your team loses the tournament, you will be coming with us; Karasu needs something new to play with." A person passed between us, and he vanished from sight. That wasn't something I needed to hear. Keeping my grip on the cart, I pushed it into an elevator; quickly tapping the button of my floor. The doors closed, and the lights flickered; the only thing I was thinking about at the moment was that I did not want to meet this Karasu person. The elevator made a noise and I rushed to the hotel room, opening and slamming the door shut.

"What are you so stressed about?" Kurama stepped out of the back room; presumably smelling the food… or my fear.

"Nothing… I- I just didn't want the food to get cold."

His eyes narrowed. He glanced out a window, seeing how early in the afternoon it was. "Usako, would you follow me for a moment?"

"Why?" Something didn't feel right, but it wasn't really with Kurama; it was something else.

"There's somethin I need to show you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys, how are you all. For some reason, writing that nightmare early on made me nervous. Anyway, how are you liking the story? Any comments and criticisms are welcome~

Also, from the last chaoter author's note, which story did you like more?

Time fore some follower,favorite and review mentions!

Followers:

 **LadyEllesmere**

Reviews:

 **xenocanaan** : Im glad I can keep your interest in this story going~

Bye guys! This is Emerald, signing out!


	11. Chapter 11

It was a slow quiet walk. Kurama opted to take the back way, leaving the two of us secluded. I'm scared.

"Kurama, where are you taking me?"

Silence. He just kept walking. Eventually, we wound up just outside the hotel in a wooded area. From his pocket, he pulled out a small jar filled with a deep hued liquid.

"This was given to me by Suzuka, the leader of the team we just fought. It will allow me to access my true form. Before our fight with Team Toguro, I need to see the limits of this serum. Can you keep track of how long it lasts?"

"Why do you need that. You're a great fighter."

"Yes, but I'll most likely be facing Karasu."

I immediately felt a chill. Was Karasu that dangerous?

"K-Karasu?"

"I realize that you haven't seen my demon form," he opened the bottle and took a swig. He gave me a look with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry, Usako. If you never speak to me after this, I understand, but that doesn't mean I'll accept it."

"We're friends, right? Why wouldn't I be arou-"

A thick layer of smoke engulfed the area, blocking my view of Kurama. I lurched forward in an attempt to find him, but fell to the ground.

"Kurama? Where did you go?" I pulled myself back up when I felt a presence behind me.

"I'm right here, my little rabbit." That voice!

I didn't want to turn around, I couldn't. I felt his hand caress my hair, slowly moving downward and resting at my waist.

"I believe you've been dreaming about me. What's wrong? Do you feel betrayed that your Kurama knew who you were this entire time?"

"He couldn't hav-"

"He and I are one and the same, Usako. He didn't say anything, because he actually felt something for you." His grip on me tightened, preventing escape. "Why not continue our game?"

"N-"

"Be careful, Little Rabbit, you're trapped in a fox's maw. One wrong word or move can make you lose your head." His head pushed to the crook of my neck, and he inhaled deeply. "Your clothes are in the way, shrine maiden."

His tone was suggestive. How could the Kurama I know be this demon? I have to get away.

"Y-you killed me…"

"It was the ultimate decision at the time. Your soul was at the peak of its purity. I wanted it. Sadly, I was unable to get it then. You wouldn't be so selfish as to keep yourself closed off from me, would you?"

"Let go of me."

"Usako, do not anger me. I only want to make it you feel better."

I threw back my elbow, nailing him in the stomach. It wasn't a strong hit, but enough to loosen his grip a bit. Pushing myself forward, I began running into the forest, hoping that he wouldn't find me. Zigzagging through trees was my best bet. I looked around to see nothing but the blur of foliage.

"If you're trying to get away from me…" Youko plucked me off the ground, with little effort, "You'll have to consider that my demon senses can track you down."

"Leave me alone. I thought you were my friend, Kurama." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You think that he would be a friend to you when he knew who you were the entire time? In our past together, you were nothing but a prospect, a prize to collect. Nothing has changed."

"That can't be true. He said I could trust him."

He let out a chuckle, "Hiei was right when he said that you would be easy to manipulate. Be gracious that I'll be the one tending to you."

"You're horrible. I can't believe this."

"I don't care if you do or not," he pushed me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. My sprained wrist cried in agony as he lifted my hand. "Just relax. It will all be over s-"

Youko paused, seeming in pain, "It seems my time is running short. Don't worry, I'll return for you, little rabbit. Let me leave you with a parting gift." He leaned in, fangs sinking into my neck.

"This is so no one will touch you. Kurama won't leave you alone, no matter how much you try to avoid him. See you around."

Smoke pushed through the area again, and Kurama stared at me wide eyed; the blood from my neck dotting the side of his mouth.

"U-Usako…" he reached for me, and I didn't want to be touched. I scrambled to my feet and took off, my mind woozy. "Usako, wait!"

He continued to call after me, but I ignored him and kept going.

Kurama watched Usako flee, the redhead wondering how he could stop her. With a finger, he removed the spot of her blood from his lip, opting to give it another taste. Something unlocked in the fox demon's mind.

"Do you know what you've done?" Hiei leapt from a high branch.

"I'm afraid so. You were right, Hiei."

"And now you've gone and made a pet of Genkai's granddaughter."

Realization finally hit the redhead. Come to think of it, what would Genkai do when she found out about this?

"I better go find her. Since there's still time in the day, I'll also be searching for anything that can take down Karasu."

Hiei watched Kurama take off, blindingly fast.

"Let's hope that you won't let this distract you in the finals, Kurama."

A large sound threw me off. Pausing, I looked at the blood stain on my shirt. At least the wound was dry. I followed the source of the sound to a clearing. There was my grandfather, Younger Toguro walking away from the scene, much more muscular than before. Near a few smashed trees sat Yusuke, holding… my grandmother. My feet slowly picked up speed; carrying me to them. Tell me that everything's alright, please.

I slowed down, once I was in front of them.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough." Yusuke mumbled.

I fell to my knees, only able to look at them. "She's not moving." My voice trembled as I spoke.

"She's gone." Koenma, in his older form, stepped up to us. "Genkai knew this would happen, she didn't know how to tell you."

"What happened between my grandparents that could have caused this?" I looked at Koenma, eyes blurry due to tears.

"That is something between them that's happened for over fifty years. There's nothing any of us could have done to stop it."

What am I going to do without my grandmother?

Yusuke stood up, being careful with my grandmother's body, handing her to Koenma, "Take care of her, please."

"Wait… what is he going to do?" Yusuke hauled me off the ground and dragged me away from Koenma and grandma Genkai's body.

"He'll look after her." Yusuke's voice was weak, and his injuries seemed to hurt him. "What happened to you?" He pinched the bloody cloth of my shirt between his fingers; examining the bite marks on my neck.

"It was nothing. I was being clumsy."

"Usako," He stopped me in my tracks, muddy eyes staring me down. "You have to tell me. Who the hell did this?"

What should I say? What should I do? "I had a run in with a couple of bugs. Kurama had to help heal it."

He didn't believe me at all, "When you're ready to tell me the truth, then I'll be here. Let's head back to the hotel, everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Yusuke, what am I going to do when we get back?" I don't have anywhere to go now. I'm only fourteen, I can't do much on my own. "I might have to go back to Canada."

"But you're supposed to be here for the whole year."

"I can't now. I don't have a guardian to look after me."

"Well then, you can stay with me; though I'll warn you now, my mom's a bit of a drunk, and she often hurls bottles of booze at me. When I say duck, don't even think about it, just do it."

That brought a light smile to my face. It was kind of Yusuke to offer his home to me, but I don't my parents will think the same thing when I have to tell them what happened. It was late, now, making our walk through the forested area a bit dangerous. We wound up at a side of the hotel with a cliffside view of the ocean.

"Urameshi, Usako, what are you two doin' here?" Kuwabara skid down the side of the rock to greet us. "Woah, what happened to you?" Kuwabara noticed the blood on my shirt.

"Just hanging out. Usako had a run in with some bugs in the area."

"You might want to ask Yukina about that. She can heal just about anything." You can almost see the hearts in his eyes.

"Do you do anything other than talk?" Hiei popped up to the right of us.

"A lot more than you. I guess that leaves Kurama. Where's he anyway?"

I felt a chill, "I'm right here, Kuwabara." True enough, Kurama was standing in a shadow of the cliff face. As soon as he looked at me, I turned my gaze out to the ocean. There was a slight tinge of pain in my neck, but I ignored it as well as I could. It was quiet for a moment. The last thing I needed was silence.

Yusuke stood just a bit ahead and pointed at the sky. "You seeing this you old hag? This is for you!" he shot a spirit gun into the sky, its light blazing through the darkness. Maybe things would be alright after all.

The finals were tomorrow, and everyone needed their rest. Slowly, everyone turned in for the night; leaving Kurama and I alone.

"Usako, give me a chance to explain."

"I don't want to hear it. I can't… I lost my trust in you. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, it's j-"

"What, what is it? You knew who I was this entire time. Not only did you keep that from me, you were the one who killed me. You used me and took my innocence in every sense of the word. Your demon self, your real self tried to do it again and apparently isn't done with me. And to top that, my grandmother was just murdered by my grandfather!"

"Usako…"

My breathing became heavy as I continued, "Just go away. If I mean so little to you, then you don't need to be here."

"I will not leave."

I heard his footsteps approach, though I didn't look back.

"Usako, you can't ignore me forever."

I can most certainly try.

He wasn't pleased with my inaction. The frustrated growl he made was proof enough.

"Usako, look at me."

There was a pause before his hand met my shoulder, turning me to face him.

He pulled me along, back through the hotel. I knew I wouldn't be getting out of his grip any time soon, so I just went along for the ride. We surged through the room, ignoring the looks and calls from the others as we walked into the back room.

"Let me out of here."

"Not until we talk about what happened earlier." he began to rifle through a dresser, pulling out a clean shirt. "Here, go wash up."

I took the shirt and headed into the shared bathroom, turning on the shower. The water was loud, which for some reason was soothing. Looking back to the door, I made sure it was locked. I sat my phone on the counter and began to undress. It was then that it began to ring.

"H-hello?"

"Usako, it's me," my mother. "How is everything?"

"Fine. Everything's… fine. I'm just spending some time with friends."

"Really? That's wonderful. I have some good news, my job is transferring me to Japan. Your father and I will be there by the beginning of next week, won't that be great?"

"Yeah," I tried to hold back a sob. "I'll see you then."

The call ended. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them about grandma Genkai.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hey guys! sorry this is a bit late, Im preppin' for Nanowrimo this year, and have gotten started on my book for it.

during this month, I'll be doing both this story and my other project, which I hope will go well.

I even made a twitter to keep up with Nanowrimo updates.

Checl it out @Artelio_Ink

Time for Followers, Favorites, and Reviews!

Followers and Favorites:

 **Riisa-Uchiha**

 **avatarange**

 **kuraton97**

 **sentimentalsoul**

Review responses:

 **xenocanaan** : Hope you enjoy this one~

 **yukiko1617** : After writing this, I dont know where their relationship will go :p

This is Emerald, signing out!


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on the floor of the tub, letting the shower water engulf my being. Little droplets of water on the side of the tub tinged a light pink due to my wound still bleeding. With my head buried in my knees, I decided to sit here until I feel better.

"Lazing about again." Grandma's voice echoed, "I thought you were raised better than this."

"Oh great, now I'm hearing things."

"Maybe so, but if you get your head outta your ass, then this will go much faster."

An echo with an attitude. I looked up from my position to see the haze eyes and greying pink hair of my grandmother.

"Usako, I understand that this isn't something you expected when you came here. What happened between me and your grandfather was something you shouldn't have seen the end of. Even if I am dead, I'll be damned if my granddaughter sits on her ass this entire time."

"What do you want me to do? I don't want to go out there; Kurama's there." I flashed the wound on my neck to hopefully prove a point

"I wish I could've helped you through that, but what's done is done. If Toguro and his team win the tournament, you're all certain to die."

"Then what do we do?"

"Just believe that Yusuke can defeat Toguro. And you, don't let your past decide your future. Take charge already."

"Grandma, you know I've never been able to do that."

"Well, now's the time to learn. You're capable of being strong. Just give it a try."

I blinked and any image of my grandmother was gone. I pulled myself up, turning off the shower, and wrapping my form in a towel. I let out a few breaths, when my hand went on the nob. Something didn't feel right. Cautiously, I opened the door to see Kurama laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He seemed too lost in thought to notice me. The shirt he handed me earlier was on the corner of the bed. How fast could I get this and hurry back to the bathroom?

I tiptoed closer, glad that my feet didn't make too much of a sound on the carpet. Once close enough, I ducked down, reaching for the shirt at the edge of the bed. I could feel the cloth at the tip of my fingers. A light lunge helped me reach for the shirt, but a hand grabbed my, halting my progress.

"You were in there for quite a while."

"That's how cleaning a wound works." I snapped.

"Usako, just let me explain."

"What is there to explain? That other side of yours explained everything I needed to hear."

"Usako, please. We need to talk."

"Fine, say your peace." I stayed on the floor by the bed, remembering that I was only in a towel.

"What Youko said had been true for quite a while after our first meeting. He knew that the souls of shrine maidens, if not dealt with properly will find a new body; like yours did. He didn't want you to escape via death; that would have been too merciful."

"You're saying that you changed?"

"Yes. In my past, I was caught in a botched burglary. I nearly lost my life and my soul escape to take refuge in a human host. That would be this body you see here. At some point the personalities of Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino merged, making me what I am now. When I caught wind of your soul again after so many years, I felt animalistic."

His tone became hushed.

"Usako, the first time I saw you, I remembered everything I did and how much I enjoyed it. The urges are still there, but only Youko has a chance to act on them."

I shivered. He still had urges to do… that… to me?

"S-so, what was this bite for?" I stammered.

"It's a mark, so to speak. There are many ways it can be used, choice and reciprocation of feelings being main factors. Since neither happened, the bite has bound you to me as a pet or human slave."

"What?" There goes any ounce of free will I was granted upon birth.

"Sorry to say."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." I stood up and began walking back into the bathroom, shirt in hand. Kurama was faster and caught the door before I could close it.

"What is it?"

He looked at me, eyes flickering gold for a brief moment before a smirk adorned his features.

"You're not leaving me out of this, are you?" the grin stretched a bit. His red hair shifted to white, and the rest of him was immediately taller.

"Y-Youko!"

"I told you I wasn't done. We still have unfinished business."

"You can't be in here."

"Why not? Are you not mine? A master has an obligation to keep their pet clean, do they not?" He reached for me, yet missed as I stepped back, hoping to avoid slipping. All was going well when I found myself stuck in a corner.

"Usako, why are you so resistant?

"Y-you have a fight tomorrow… with Karasu."

He frowned. "Don't say his name. Ever. Besides, that's not our current predicament."

He leaned in when I pushed him back. "Wait! Let's make a deal."

That peaked his interest.

"A deal, you say? What would you wage?"

"I'm too young for anything you want to do, but in four years, it will be fine."

"The age of consent in Japan is different from Canada. Even then, we're on an island in the middle of an ocean; fighting for our lives."

"I mean it. When four years go by, then you can do whatever you want."

He sat and pondered for a moment, then his look turned dark, "You have no idea what you just promised." He began to shift back. "I'll be waiting."

I took a moment to gather my breath and quickly threw on the shirt before Kurama could gain sense of where he was.

"Usako, I'm sorry."

"I… it's alright."

He looked dumbfounded, "No it's not. Look at what I almost did to you? Why did you make that deal?"

"It was all I could do. He wouldn't let up otherwise."

He heaved a heavy sigh, "Usako... I guess we need to get some sleep in preparation for tomorrow's match."

Kurama stepped out of the bathroom, leaving me alone. By the time I made it out of the tiled space, he was already in the bed. I can't stay in here. That'd be weird. Slinking a pillow from the other side of the bed, I moved into the dark, empty living room and took a small corner of the couch.

The next morning was quiet. I knew it was early by the fact that the sun wasn't up, but the sounds of shuffling made me alert. Even then, I still didn't open my eyes. There was no need to bother anybody at this point in the morning, especially with their fight.

"Do you think we should wake her?" It was easy to recognize Kuwabara's voice anywhere.

"I say let her sleep. We can come back and get her when the tournament's over." Yusuke opted for allowing me more time to sleep.

"Who's to say we'll be able to should Toguro kill us all?" There goes Hiei. Despite his grouchy demeanor, he was right. If the tournament ended with Toguro as the winner, then everyone would most likely be dead; and I would either be stuck here or stuck with Karasu should the other team find me. I shuddered.

"Don't say things like that, Hiei." Kuwabara commented.

Oddly enough, Kurama hadn't said a word. Luckily I was facing the actual couch, so any shift in facial expression I made went unnoticed.

"Well, should we wake her or not?" Yusuke added in an attempt to pause an upcoming fight between Hiei and Kuwabara. There was a hand on my shoulder. I tried to keep my eyes shut.

"Usako, it's time to get up." Kurama's voice was gentle, unlike the harsh yet sultry tones of his counterparts. "Your heartbeat gives away that you're awake."

With a pout I sat up, not realizing that my hair was sticking up in several directions. The snickers started with Kuwabara and then Yusuke.

"Last fight?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't worry." Kuwabara gave me a reassuring look.

"Usako, let me help you get ready." Kurama was quick to step in when Hiei stopped him.

"I'll take care of her. Go to the ring to scope them out."

"Hiei, I don't think it's wise for me to leave her alone."

"Hn, just as unwise as to leave her alone with you."

Was he talking about that mark?

Clearly upset, Kurama stepped out of the room.

"Hiei, I don't think that was necessary. He didn't mean it."

"Mean what?" Yusuke commented from the side.

"And you're sure about that? You seem to have forgotten what that mark did to you."

"That doesn't matter right now. You all have a fight to win, now go catch up with Kurama before you get disqualified."

Hiei was gone in the blink of an eye. "Geez, Genkai must be really sick if she's not coming with us." Kuwabara walked out of the room.

I looked to Yusuke. "You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't have the heart to. I think it's best if he doesn't find out."

That wouldn't turn out too well in the end. "So when he does find out, won't he be even more upset about it?"

"If he does, then that's how it'll happen. For now, we have a fight to win. Go find Botan and the others, so you can sit in the stands." Yusuke began pacing out the door when I stopped him.

"Yusuke… kick his ass."

With a thumbs up, Yusuke surged out the door, a bit more confident than he was earlier. Sure Younger Toguro was my grandfather, but what he did to my grandmother was absolutely unacceptable. I don't care what they had going wrong nearly fifty years ago. I just hope Yusuke'll be able to do it.

I closed the hotel door behind me and I began making my way to the other room, when I spotted Kurama at the end of the hallway.

"Aren't you supposed to be closer to the match, now?" The attitude in my voice wasn't missed by him.

"I needed to have one last talk with you before it started. I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't think any of this to happen."

"Kurama, now's not the time to talk about this. You guys have a life or death situation about to happen in less than an hour. You need to prepare yourself."

He seemed surprised, but that waned fairly quickly.

"Fine, then. Maybe afterwards we can talk." He turned and walked off.

"Of course." If we survive that long.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys! sorry this is a bit late, I started reading Tokyo Ghoul, and have found myself a fan of Uta. I might just do a halloween oneshot about him,but I dont know.

So, how are you guys doing? Areyour studies going well?

So, what do you think of the story?

Time for followers, favorites and reviews!

Reviews:

 **LadyEllesmere** : Yep. I wanted to make Youko a bit different than how everyone portrays him. He is capable of sadism and cruelty, and that's a side I wanted to explore.

 **yukiko1617** : Their relationship might get a bit more complicated... or distant. The question is, who will take it the best.

Alright guys! This has been Emerald

signing out~


	13. Chapter 13

It was the finals. The crowd was eerily silent. The lights were dim, and unknowingly, I clung to Yukina's sleeve like a child afraid of the world. She was able to heal my bruised nose and sprained wrist from when I caught Kurama from being thrown by Bakken. She was quite a lovely person, though the surrounding air around her was always cold.

"Yukina, we'll all be fine, right?"

Her crimson eyes gazed at me, reminding me of Hiei's for some reason.

"Yes. They've all worked so hard."

Yusuke's spirit beast, Pu, seemed to have overheard us, and chimed in with a delightful chirp. Meeting that guy for the first time was absolutely odd. The bird had found its way to me when I was sleeping on the couch and made a nest of my hair. When I tried to move him, he nipped my finger, wanting to remain comfortable.

The second announcer, Juri, stood in the middle of the stage, prepared to bring out the top two contenders.

"Alright everyone. It's time for the finals. To my right, Team Urameshi!" As Juri announced, the door opened, our team arriving to jeers and other poor comments. "To my left, Team Toguro!"

There were the cheers. Each team only had four members, which I hope wasn't going to be a bad thing. Juri pulled up an issue of their four membered teams, due to the cries of anger wanting more from their fights. They needed a fifth member, and my grandmother wasn't there to provide such a thing. None of us up here weren't able to fight either, making it impossible for us to join in. Toguro's team owner, Sakkyo, joined in as their fifth member, but even I knew he cared too much about his appearance and money to even lift a finger.

Then there was Koenma, "owner" of Team Urameshi, who would be posing as the fifth fighter. I wonder if he knew that we could see the jetpack on his back?

It was then that the first fight was decided, and hearing the names made my heart sink. It was Kurama versus Karasu. I got a good look at Karasu, his face hidden by a mask. His midnight hair draped long past his shoulders. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was looking at me from where he stood. Luckily, something Kurama said drew his attention away.

Despite how angry I still was at Kurama, I wanted him to win. I couldn't imagine going back home without him.

"I have to get down there." I murmured.

"Usako, you can't do that, it's dangerous to go down there." Botan happened to hear me.

"I know, but… Younger Toguro is my grandfather," I paused to judge Botan's reaction, which was no less than surprised. "There has to be something I can do to alleviate the situation."

"Usako, I don't know if you can. It seems like both Toguro and Yusuke are set on fighting, so the other fights would probably continue as well."

"That's not what I wanted to hear. So, we have to just sit here and watch these guys brutally attempt to kill each other?"

"Did you miss the other fights?" Shizuru looked at me skeptically.

Now that I think about it, I missed a lot of the fights that happened. I must be terrible to not cheer on my friends while they're fighting for their lives.

"I may have missed a couple. But, there has to be a way we can stop this."

"Look, kiddo, worrying your head off won't change what will happen." Shizuru began, "Just know that these guys will do what they can."

I kept my mouth closed, knowing that arguing with her wouldn't be a sound idea. She was right. I keep doubting them, which isn't fair for all the hard work they've been doing.

Kurama drew out a bunch of rose petals, starting off the match. The smell was quite sweet, and I'll admit it was lovely to look at. Sadly, Karasu wasn't affected by it at all, aside from the small cut a petal made on his cheek. Karasu stepped through the petals, as if nothing in the world could bother him. Small green orbs began to appear around the field, and I immediately felt ill at the sight. In an instant, many of them set off, explosions flinging everywhere. Kurama was nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't help the need to call out to him. A figure in white pulled from the rubble, eyes narrowed in what appeared to be anger. Youko. I barely said his name, but he heard it, eyes slithering over to me for a brief moment before continuing his fight. Karasu's bombs seemed easy to dodge, but Youko clearly appeared tired of this fight. He summoned a large grouping of plants; sending them after Karasu with haste. A sense of joy filled me as I believed that this fight would be over soon.

Covered by the man-eating plants, it all seemed over. With my pulse calming, I leaned back as Youko confidently walked away from the throbbing mess of plants. He looked up to the stands, finding me in a calmer state of mind. His gaze still made me uneasy. I looked back to the pile of plants, and an explosion came about; Youko's look followed suit.

Karasu stood tall, the mask on his face now discarded.

"What are they talking about down there?" Keiko leaned in a bit, but to no avail.

"I have to get down there." I stood up, and much to the protest of the others, I rushed down the stairs. As I ran through the stands to the edge, a few more explosions nearly sent me spiraling due to my proximity. The barrier wall was high, but I climbed over anyway. If that plant did nothing to Karasu, I'm not sure what would. I kept myself hidden,not wanting to be a distraction to Kurama in the midst of his fight.

"Usako, what are you doing down here?" Kuwabara questioned. Before I could provide an answer Youko shifted back to the redhead I knew and for the moment, tolerated. Hod did time pass so quickly?

"Don't move Kurama, you're surrounded!" Yusuke belted, and sure enough, he was. Glowing green orbs were everywhere. Karasu smirked, now that his mask was gone, he appeared more menacing; his hair tinting to a blonde hue. A metal claw pulled up from the ground, gripping Kurama's leg, holding him in place.

From the claw sprouted a bomb with a face, a fuse lighting at his head. My eyes widened, but I was too close to run back now. I couldn't look away. The bomb with a face went off, searing against Kurama's leg. The other bombs began to go off, pushing him to and fro; spatters of his blood flying everywhere.

"Kurama…" I whispered. In an instant, it was all over, Kurama lying on the ground. He tried to move, eyes fading with each movement. "Kurama!" I tried to move to the ring when Hiei pulled me back.

"Don't get too close."

"Why the hell not? Someone has to help him."

"He can take care of himself. Look."

Kurama, on his last legs, quite literally, grit his teeth in anger.

"You should just succumb to defeat. Maybe afterwards, I can take both you and that girl of yours. It'd be a shame to let both of you keel over." Karasu glanced at me, face full of malice.

"I won't let you do that." Kurama commented, a glow surrounding him. With an expenditure of power, plants sprouted from the fox, piercing Karasu in the chest, draining him of any life he had to offer.

"What is that?" Yusuke questioned.

"Vampire plants," Hiei began. "They find the nearest source of blood and drain it of everything it has."

I felt a chill run down my spine at hearing the description. Once the plant was released, Kurama collapsed, pale and motionless.

"Wha-, what happened?" Kuwabara whispered.

Please get up, Kurama. He had to; he can't die here!

There was no count, nor was there a movement from either side, then there was a twitch. A small movement by Kurama's fingers. Then his arms, one of his legs; and then his eyes opened. With a struggle, he got up; Yusuke and I rushing up to aid him.

"I'm sorry." Kurama commented.

"What for, you won." I added. That only leaves the armor guy, my uncle and my grandfather to fight.

The announcer shouted, "And the winner of this match is Karasu!"

Team Urameshi and all their supporters, however little they were, appeared shocked. Lost?

"How the hell does a dead guy lose?" Yusuke, raging like a bull stepped back up to the stage, anger being thrown at the announcer.

"Kurama what happened?" I asked him as I remained his support to keep standing.

"I wasn't fast enough."

Sure enough, a playback video aired for the audience, glorifying the damage Kurama had taken. Once Kurama's body hit the floor, a counter popped up, finding that he was just over the ten count when he was finally on his feet. He lost.

"That's alright, we can still win this." Kuwabara commented.

With one loss on our side, we had to step up our game. Hiei stepped onto the ring. Elder Toguro was ready to take the match when the man in armor, Bui took the position. Bui removed his armor, the objects pelting into the ground, most likely unmoved. Their fight began.

Kurama, now healed enough to stand on his own, kept his arm around my shoulder. Even if he's injured, I'm still mad at him.

"Usako, you might want to stand back. This fight might get ugly."

Hiei dodged a throw of Bui's axe; an item that seemed much larger than any person in the arena. Hiei called out flames, building his guard.

This fight was absolutely beautiful. I'm not really one for violence, but Hiei was definitely a master at his craft. Summoning his dragon, he brought a rise of fear in Bui, sending him spiraling into the stands. The fight was over.

Hiei, successful, walked back over to us, seeming incredibly exhausted. Swearing that he would kill us if we didn't win, he passed out. It took a moment to persuade Kuwabara not to write on his face in marker. That would be my job; though Kurama stopped me before I had the chance. Hiei left the ring absolutely devastated, and the last few rounds wouldn't continue until a replacement came about. To the waiting room it is, then.

While Hiei remained asleep, we all sat there, just waiting for the next round to begin. Yusuke stepped out to speak with Koenma, while Kuwabara remained in his own thoughts.

"Usako, come here." Kurama waved me over with a finger. I hesitated, thinking that this could turn out bad, but his injuries gave me a feel of sympathy.

"I think we've talked enough about this. I just want to sit in silence." I commented.

"I didn't call you over here to talk. You looked stressed."

"I am. There's too much stuff going on for me to focus on anything." there was a pause. "I'm sorry about your fight with Karasu; you really deserved that win."

"Don't worry about it. Though that fight didn't turn out the way I expected. I nearly lost it when he mentioned you. Did you ever encounter him prior to my fight?"

"No, not Karasu, but Elder Toguro did mention him when I encountered him."

"When was this?" I could feel his temper rising.

"When I was bringing the food up a day or so ago. He said that when their team won, Karasu would… be taking me. Now that he's dead, that's all null and void."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Even then you showing me your demon form made forget a lot of that."

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't continue.

It was then we would sit in this awkward silence for about six hours.

Shortly after the six hour mark, I had fallen asleep, my head on Kurama's lap. Hiei sprouted up.

"How long was I out?" he questioned groggily.

"About six hours." Kurama responded.

"Six hours? Well, who won the tournament?" he was awake now.

"No one. Your fight with Bui demolished the arena. We're waiting for the new stage to be brought in."

While they discussed, I took this time to look at Hiei. He and Yukina really did look similar. Was there some possibility that they're related?

"What are you looking at?" Hiei barked at me.

"Are you and Yukina related?" I didn't mean to say it outloud, but now the thought was still in my head.

Before Hiei could respond, a ground quake grabbed our attention. We rushed to the main arena to see Younger Toguro carrying the ring on his back. How the hell is he capable of this? I can't even life my backpack without trouble.

"This can't be good."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys!

I'm sorry this chapter was so late. I've been working on a Tokyo Ghoul story for halloween. It's called The Spider and the Fly. you can find the first part on my profile, and the second part should be out on halloween!

Anyway, the Dark Tournament is nearly over, and we'll soon be working our way into Chapter Black.

How are you guys?

Time for some favorites, follows, and reviews!

 **Favorites:**

taylor.denney2

 **Follows:**

taylor.denney2

notyoursatrap

 **Review:**

Lady Ellesmere

yukiko1617

See you guys later~

This is Emerald,

signing out!


	14. Chapter 14

Kuwabara, shaking in his shoes, stepped onto the newly placed ring. His opponent would be Elder Toguro. The way he stood there seemed off, and throughout this entire tournament, I feel as if I missed most of it. Rather than remaining by Kurama like he wanted, I went back to the stands, winding up by Jin and the others. All the while, I would catch Rinku glancing at me every now and then. Did he know about the mark on my neck? Kuwabara seemed to have a difficult time with Elder Toguro when Jin tapped on my shoulder.

"Usako, can I ask you somethin'?" He paused, expecting me to say no, but when I only nodded, he continued. "What happened to you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"That scent on you, it's Kurama's. Did he mark you?" At this, the others looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sure," asked Rinku who sat strategically on the side where the mark was. "Because it looks like that's what this is." He poked my neck.

"That's…" How can I even explain this?

"Kurama doesn't seem like the type to be so forward about that." Touya added.

"What caused it?" Chu took a swig of his drink.

"I don't know." I glanced back to the ring to see Kuwabara being flung around. "We were just outside when it happened."

Jin, Touya and Chu gave each other an odd look. This was absolutely embarrassing. Without a word, I made my way to the restrooms once more. Everything seemed to be falling apart as it was. Maybe it would be alright if I cheered them on from the sidelines. That wouldn't be too bad, would it?

By now, Kuwabara would have finished his fight, with hopefully a victory. In my wandering, I found myself at the opening gate of the ring, yet again; and sure enough, Kuwabara was alive and well. Now it was Yusuke's turn.

"Where have you been?" Hiei was immediately at my side.

"I was with Jin and the others. They guessed about the mark."

"I'm not surprised. Other demons can sense that mark on you. They know that you belong to Kurama." he said it too plainly for my liking.

"I belong to no one." I commented

"Are you sure about that?" his blood red eyes bore into mine. "That mark alone is proof, whether you agreed to it or not. You may possess free will for now, but eventually, you'll find yourself unable to resist."

"You're lying."

"Have you ever known me to lie?" Hiei arched an eyebrow in question.

I paused, "Come to think of it, I barely know you at all."

"Then take that warning."

Yusuke's fight was absolutely insane. If I never felt an overwhelming sense of either dread or fear, it would be now. Younger Toguro was a member of my family, whether I knew him or not. I felt… bad that had to come this far into his life like this. I may not know him, but he was my grandfather; there had to be some way to help him. I began to step closer to the fray when Koenma stopped me.

"Usako, it wouldn't be safe for you to be that close."

"I don't want them to hurt each other. At this rate, they'll kill each other."

"I know, but this was something they knew had to be done." he gave me a sad look. "We can only wait this out."

At this point, Yusuke seemed to be in level with Younger Toguro, but the stakes increased when he began to take the souls from many of the audience members. My grandmother, wound up taking over Pu's body, urging Toguro to take one of our lives to get Yusuke into gear and fight. That ended up being Kuwabara being the one to take the hit. In that moment, everything seemed to freeze. The one thing he asked of Yusuke was to make his death count, and defeat Younger Toguro. Then he collapsed to the ground. I was the first one to help him off the ground.

"No Kuwabara, you can't be dead!" I bleated. He was too heavy for me to lift fully, so he leaned on me more than I thought.

He had a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was still there.

"Usako, he'll be fine." Kurama whispered. I looked back up to the ring, surprised that Yusuke was surprisingly calm. His abilities flowed, and he seemed to get stronger with every passing second. He could really do this.

Yusuke sent a spirit blast so powerful that Toguro couldn't hold it. His over powered form cracked; too much for him to handle, and he fell to the ground defeated. He… he won?

The announcers Koto and Juri stepped up, "Winner of the Tournament, Team Urameshi!"

Yusuke, though he won the tournament, he couldn't get over Kuwabara's 'death.' When Kuwabara revealed that he wasn't dead, Yusuke, clearly upset that he was tricked, began to beat up Kuwabara.

Sakyo stood on the side, getting over his shock at Toguro's defeat, pulling out a controller.

"You've bested me at my own game. Toguro came into this with his own intentions, and followed through, screwing me out of my goals. Allow me to leave you with a parting gift." he pressed the button his controller, and the stadium began to shake.

"It's going to collapse, we have to get out of here." Koenma commented.

I looked to the others and Kuwabara sped through the fleeing crowds to get to Yukina, baffling us all. We caught up, and as parts of the stadium fell, we rushed out. I wasn't a runner at all, and I wasn't surprised when I nearly fell to my doom halfway through the run. We all made it out, though Sakyo was nowhere to be seen.

With our victory, what would we do next?

I wish Grandma were here to see such an end to a fight. We went back to the hotel, me finding myself reading a manga I packed, and the others turning in for the night. My parents will be over in the area in a couple of days; meaning I only have enough time to get back to the compound. I'll have to explain what happened. My eyes welled with tears at the thought.

"What's with you hanging out all alone?" Yusuke fell onto the couch next to me.

"Just reading."

"It doesn't look like just reading," he paused. "You've been crying."

"So what?"

"Tell me what's wrong?" he urged.

"Everything. You all get dragged into this tournament, I lost my grandma, and I've been marked by a demon. Everything's gone to hell." I flung my manga too the floor, flinching as I wasn't done with the page I was on.

"What demon did it?" his voice became cold, harsh.

"Huh?"

"Who did it?" Yusuke looked at the mark a second time, finding that it looked a bit worse than before.

"Kurama." I mumbled.

"What? Why the hell would he do that?"

"It wasn't him per se. It was his demon counterpart."

"So this happened the day I asked you the first time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared." I barked. "I didn't know what it meant, or what I would have to do with it."

"I think Jin said something about it earlier. He said that it wasn't like a mate mark, but something different, though he didn't specify." Yusuke added.

"When I moved to Japan, I didn't think all of this would happen. What will I tell my parents? I won't be leaving Japan after all, but I'll have to tell them that their beloved mother was killed by my grandfather and their daughter now belongs to a demon."

"I can help you tell them about this."

"No, it's my responsibility, Yusuke. Don't worry about it."

"I can't now that you've told me, Usako." He stood up from the couch. "Get some sleep, we'll be heading out in the morning." He stepped back to his room.

Moving, I picked my manga off the floor and laid back on the couch. Things have to look up from now on, right?

When morning came by, I was the first one up, surprisingly. Our boat home would be around in a couple of hours, giving us ample time to pack. I didn't bring much, and I wound up borrowing a shirt from Kuwabara. Maybe I should wait for them before heading down to the lobby.

"You're up early." Kurama pulled his luggage out of the room.

I flinched at his sudden arrival, but recovered, "Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry." he began. "I know that things won't exactly be the same when we get back."

"I know." He was right, despite the chill running down my back.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Y-no. Nothing's wrong." He knew I was lying but didn't push any further. "I'll be in the lobby."

I turned on my heel and swept my way out of the hotel room. The walk down to the lobby was silent, but I needed the peace to think about everything. Starting with my grandma, my parents, to my relationship with Kurama, if I could even call it that anymore.

"How am I going to do this?" My footsteps carried me outside of the hotel and up a nearby hill with the boat just in view. The sun was just over the horizon giving the ocean a lovely glow. My first break of peace in quite a while, and I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it.

"I thought I told you to pick up the pieces and move on. What's done is done, Usako. You just have to make the most of your situation."

"Great, now I'm hearing my grandma, again."

"Turn around and you just might see her."

Turn arou-

I spun from my position to see my grandma standing there, proud as she could ever be. She was really here? It isn't my imagination?

"You're… it's you?" I questioned.

"Who else would it be?" I jumped up from my spot, hugging the old woman with all I could muster.

"How? How is this possible?"

"The winning team gets a wish by the committee, but since they're all dead, I believe Koenma had something to do with it."

"I should thank him the next time I see him." I couldn't help the smile on my face. "The others should be here soon."

"Let's wait. You told them that you'd be in the lobby, right?"

"Yep." she had me pinned.

"When they don't see you there, they'll be outside just as quick. So you're parents will be here in a day or so?" I nodded to her question. "Let's not tell them everything that's happened here. You know how your mother is."

"Yeah, so that was you talking to me the other night."

"Of course. You may be book smart, but sometimes your common sense doesn't work too well. Don't worry about that mark Kurama did. If I know it well enough, it's temporary. He would have to continue marking you the way he did. It should wear off in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Could I even avoid Kurama for two weeks?

"I'm sure he won't try anything, knowing this."

"It's not really him I'm worried about." It's that other half of his. We made a deal, but can a demon like him hold to it?

I looked up to find the rest of the group by the boat.

"Well excuse me for being a little insulted."

Hearing my grandmother, the group turned around, catching us. I could help but be elated at the looks on their faces once they spotted Genkai. They ran for her. Yusuke remained the most baffled, pausing a few steps behind.

Things seemed to look up for the better now.

The boat ride was a cheerful one for everybody. We could all finally relax and not worry about a possible doom looming over our heads.

"You seem down." Hiei, despite the surprise, stood next to me at the railing.

"I don't feel too good." I murmured.

"It's that mark again. You're lucky that it's temporary. If Youko Kurama wanted to mark you for long term, you would have been in severe pain for the past couple of days."

"Youko said he wasn't done with me."

Even Hiei looked surprised. "Ask your grandmother to teach you to defend yourself. Should it happen again, the chances of anyone around will be minimal."

"I don't like fighting, though."

"Whether you like it or not, it's worth protecting your life." He stepped away, and the midday sun began to roll in. While everyone continued to mingle, I sat on the side of the boat, watching our city come into the distance. Home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I apologize for the long wait, I was trying to check the chapter over and remove as manh errors as possible. Ixve also been doing Nationam Novel Writing Month i which when I finish several drafts and edits, I hope to actually publish a novel in the future.

Well, I hope you guys are all doing well. Now it'a tome for favorites, follows and comments!

Followers

 **redrosesandfullmoons**

 **Emzybubble**

Comments

 **Kristy Himura:** I hope the fight is to your liking

 **yukiko1617:** Writing for Toguro was tough. I'm surprised I managed.

See you guys later. This

is Emerald

signing out!


	15. Chapter 15

The boat docked, and we all began making our way to the nearby bus stop, though Hiei remained one with the trees as he vanished from sight.

"I'll see you at school on tomorrow." Kurama was quick to leave, and I didn't stop him. The remaining group continued to branch off until it was just me and my grandmother.

"So what will you do about him?"

"Well, I have four years to think about it. For now, I just need to work on how we're going to just talk to each other. Over the last couple of days, I could barely let him get a word in. He keeps apologizing, and I know he means it, but eventually, that demon side of him might make him lose control."

"Usako, I know you'll make the right choice. For now, let's not tell your parents. I'm sure they'll overact quite a bit at this news."

"What will stop them from finding out?"

"Nothing I'm sure." grandma genkai shrugged.

By the time we got back to them temple, we were met with the joyous faces of my parents. Well, the joyous face of my mother and the anxiety riddled complexion of my father.

"Where have you been?" he griped, full of worry.

"We were out for a walk, there's no need to be so overzealous about this." I commented.

"It's been three hours, and you haven't answered your phone." my father was becoming more frantic.

"Calm down, honey," my mother interjected. "They were out for a walk, I'm sure that's all it was." Though the look in her eyes said that she knew something different.

Luckily I opted for a turtle neck so she wouldn't see the mark Kurama left. We all went inside to avoid the approaching cold weather. Worst thing was, I had school tomorrow and Kurama was surely to be there. Dinner was quiet, but I had to admit, I missed my mom's cooking. There was always something so warm and inviting about it.

"Usako, can I talk to you for a moment?" it was after dinner, and my mom didn't look too pleased.

I nodded and followed her to a secluded area in the compound. She looked disheveled, worried.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Where did you and your grandmother go?"

"We were out for a walk-"

"Usako, don't lie to me. Just… tell me what happened; just give me some honesty."

"We were at the Dark Tournament."

Hearing those words, my mother gave much more than a surprised look. She appeared… disappointed.

"What were you doing there?"

"Grandfather made some friends of mine attend, and grandma Genkai got dragged into the fray."

"That doesn't explain why you were there."

"Would you have rather I sat here alone, not knowing whether or not my grandma or friends would come back?"

"No Usako. It's just what if something were to happen to you? I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happened to you."

"I'm fine now, so there's no need to worry."

My mother sprung from her stance, hugging me. "Usako, please be careful. I know you're friends with demons, but not all of them are the nicest people. Promise me that you'll always be the same."

"Things change mom, but I can try."

We looked at each other for a minute. The worry in my mother's eyes settled just a bit, though she remained focused.

"Usako, what is this on your neck?" She peeled the collar of my turtleneck, to find the mark. "Did a demon… mark you?"

I was prepared for a lie, but the look she gave me halted my progress. "Y-yes."

"Who? I'm not mad, Usako, I just want to know who did it."

"Do you remember the boy I was studying with after I came here, Shuichi Minamino?" My mother nodded and I continued, "He's the demon Youko Kurama, and while we were in between finals at the Dark Tournament, he marked me."

"I see." she heaved a sigh. "Was this mutual at least? I wouldn't know what to think if this happened without your consent."

"About that…"

She knew where I was heading with this explanation, and she immediately grit her teeth in anger.

"Show me where he lives, I would like a word with him." Mama Bear Tsukiko was awakened.

"No mom, it's alright."

"How? You're saying that some demon you'd only known for a week claimed ownership over you. How do you expect me to stay calm?"

"I assure you that he's very sorry."

"Let me at least talk to his mother, I'm sure she won't be too happy to know that her son marked you."

"His mom wouldn't know, she's human."

"Human? And how is that possible? His mother would have to know that he's a demon, he's her son!"

"Before he was born as Shuichi Minamino, he was a demon thief. He was injured and wound up placing his soul into an unborn baby; at least that's what he told me."

"Peculiar. Even so, I want to meet both him and his mother. We're going there after school tomorrow."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Too bad. We've moved into our new house. Do you want to go there tonight?"

"Do you think grandma will be alright with alright with that?"

"Well, she does have that demon hanging around here."

Demon? "You mean Rando?"

"Yep. He scared the living hell out of your father. So he was sentenced here?"

"There was a slight altercation when I came here, and Koenma gave him a parole sentence here." I just so happened to look over and catch him watching us. "If we're leaving tonight, can I at least say goodbye to him?"

"You'll see him again, won't you?" my mother asked.

"I will, but I don't want to be rude." I walked through the brush to encounter the spider demon, "So you met my parents?"

"They're annoying, but don't worry. I didn't attack. They have a similar scent to what you used to smell like."

"Used to?"

"You've been marked, and it's covering your scent. Though from how whoever marked you doesn't seem to be nearby, it's only temporary."

"I was told it would only last for a couple of weeks."

"It will if they don't attempt to mark you again. A second from the same demon, in the proper timeframe, will make it permanent."

"I'm sure Kurama has enough control, where that wouldn't happen."

"How are you so sure? He was able to mark you once. Catching you off guard and doing it again won't be difficult. You're still unable to protect yourself."

And because of that, Kurama might use that to his advantage. "Fine then, I'll just stay away from him. That can't be too hard."

"I doubt that, but good luck to you. Just know that I'll be here if you need me."

Bidding farewell, I left my grandmother to finally have peace at her compound, and began working my way back to the main city with my parents. It was late into the night, and the city lights seemed to dim slightly. The neighborhood we arrived in seemed familiar, but I didn't put it together. Pulling up to our new home, my father seemed quite excited.

"Usako, wait 'till you see it. I wanted to decorate your room, but your mother insisted that you do it." He pulled me inside, and rushed me upstairs to my new room. "What do you think?"

I'll admit, it was spacious, and not like the New York style closet I had last time. Maybe I'll actually have room for hobbies this time around. I wonder if I can learn the piano, or write?

Mom called my father downstairs, and he rushed to her side, leaving me to organize my things. After only a minute, I found myself bored and looked across my window. Being on the second floor, I thought it odd that someone was awake at this point of the night. Turning my back to the window, poking at some manga. It felt as if everything in this world was beginning to suck. Why can't I go into the worlds like these manga. Tokyo Ghoul seems fu- nevermind.

There was a tapping at my window, which was annoying. What bird would be awake this late? I turned to the window yet again to see Kurama sitting at the window of the adjacent house. It was then I realized that our houses were too close together. Opening the window, his look seemed to calm.

"So you're the one who moved in next door."

I wanted to curse whoever cursed me with this luck. "Y-yeah, so…" what do I say?

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, it's just this house is much larger than the place I used to live in, so I'm getting used to it."

"I see. May I?" may he what?

I moved to the side, and he leapt over with ease, taking a seat next to me on my bed. It would be terrible should one of my parents walked in right now.

"Usako, I know things will be… uncomfortable between us for a while, but just know that my intentions were not foul in any way. I do like you, and I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

"That's nice to know. I like you too, but I do need time, and I'm sure you do too."

"I don't need time, Usako. There are some things I've made my mind up about." He leaned in a bit too close for comfort, gaze unfaltering.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" With my attempt to flee from his proximity, I fell backwards, him following.

"Usako, I want to mark you permanently. Will you give me that much? I don't want to lose you."

"N-no. I didn't have a choice last time. Just give me that this time."

He paused, removing himself. "Usako… I don't know what came over me. I'll see myself out." He crawled back through the window, and into his house. He didn't come to the window for the rest of the night after that.

When morning came, I got ready for school, and set out on a walk. This area of the city was absolutely mute. With cars driving by, and barely any people, it felt like an empty highway. I missed Grandma Genkai's compound. The sun hardly hung in the distance; normal for this time of year. With a majority of the school year left, I would have to not only deal with Kurama, but keep my grades up, and the fangirls who consistently associate me as Kurama's girlfriend. I just hope that's all I have to deal with. Stepping into the main doors, I rushed to my seat in class; alone yet again. At least now, I don't feel pressure.

Time passed, and many other students began to worm their way around the halls, Kurama, or Shuichi for this setting, finding his desk beside me.

"Morning, Usako." he whispered in my direction.

"Morning." I mumbled back.

He moved to speak again when his cloud of fangirls surrounded him yet again.

"Shuichi, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" one of them questioned. I think her name was Ari.

"I apologize, but I don't think my girlfriend would like that." He began. Girlfriend, when did he get a- "Right, Usako?"

He was using me as a bargaining chip? I looked to the cloud of fangirls, their glares attempting to sear a hole through my face.

"I-I… what?"

"You're his girlfriend?" another asked, seeming more offended then shocked.

I looked to Kurama for help, but he was just as lost as I was. Every time I try to get out, he just keeps pulling me back in. Why? I wanted to cry, really I did, but I wouldn't dare show weakness in front of these banshees.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem?" I confidently crossed my legs, hoping it would be enough to get them away from me.

They only grumbled and stormed off, pushing past several students on the way.

"What the hell was that for?" I whispered, while simultaneously slapping him on the shoulder.

"It was the only thing I could think of in a spur of the moment." he gave a coy smile.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Elaborate, please?"

"Are you attempting to corner me in every situation I'm in? You're always there, as if waiting for me to beg you to stay. Why?"

"Usako, I know you aren't used to all of this, but I can't help it. I need to be near you, Usako, I have to."

I looked at him, eyes wide. He didn't look insincere, but I couldn't really tell. I wasn't good at reading people like he was, but I could surely tell he was acting like this because of this mark. Why do I get the feeling, that I'll find myself in a situation where I'll be unable to get out?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys, here's chapter 15. Since the Thanksgiving Holiday is coming up in the US this week, hopefully I'll have enough time to work on more chapters.

I do need some input. Which directio. should Kurama and Usakoxs relationship go? Should he/Youko break their deal?

Alroght, here's some favorites, folloes a d reviews!

 **Favorite** :

MeiLinX

Kenma.Hq

 **Follows** :

MeiLinX

Kenma.Hq

 **Review** :

Kristy Himura: :D

See you guys later, and don't forget to give your thoughts about our straining couple.

This is Emerald,

signing out!


	16. Chapter 16

Once school ended, I rushed to leave, just needing some amount of space. I don't know how, but I could tell that he was nearby. I didn't bother to look back, knowing that he would only get closer with each glance. I was almost home, ready to live the rest of my dull life, when I decided to veer off to the main city; the crowd of people blanketing me. Maybe some time at the arcade would do some good. Sitting at a game, I put my bag down and began tapping at the the controls, wanting to take any of my worries away.

"You're pretty good at this." A boy a few years younger than me, peered over my shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm Usako Minari." I was quick to introduce myself so I wouldn't be distracted by the upcoming boss.

"Tsukihito Amanuma. Mind if I take a try after you?"

"Sure. Though I don't know if you'll be able to beat my high score." By then, I had lost to the final boss, losing all of my lives, but my final score wasn't anything to sneeze at. I moved aside, allowing Amanuma to sit and take his turn. The kid was fast, button tapping appearing more like an art than a casual gaming experience.

"That's amazing." I gawked.

"You're not like the other people around here." Amanuma finished his game, the boss completely obliterated. "So what brought you to the arcade?"

"My friend and I aren't really seeing eye to eye, and I'm avoiding him for the time being. I couldn't really head home because he's my neighbor."

"I see. Is that him at the entrance of the arcade?" Amanuma pointed to the mouth of the arcade, and Kurama could be seen looking around, until he spotted me. He moved so quickly, he appeared to phase through people to get to me.

"Darn." I cursed inwardly, then turned to the boy. "I'll be here tomorrow at the same time. We can play more games if you want."

There seemed to be a spark in his eye at the mention of me coming back tomorrow. "Alright then. I'll hold you to that. See you around." He was off.

"Usako." Kurama was at my side. "You shouldn't take off on your own like that."

"Well, you didn't have to tail me all the way here. I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" He seemed dismissive of my current mood. "Any possible enemy could be waiting to strike, you shouldn't be alone." By now, we were in a secluded area, away from the group.

"I don't need you following me everywhere I go. You're not the boss of me, and this mark means nothing in relation to that. I get that you have lack of control because of this mark; but when two weeks is up, I don't want to be near you."

"Usako, be rational."

"I am. This is too much, Kurama. Just leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that. Both me and my other half are unwilling to leave you be." his looked turned dark. "Asking either of us to separate from you would do neither of us any good, and you know that."

"Despite how difficult it may be, I suggest you give it a try." I wasn't going to back down this time. Even if our fox and rabbit situation was all too eminent now, I wouldn't give in.

"You think that with everything that has happened; with nearly being eaten by a demon, being dragged to a tournament, and making a deal with a demon; in which you have no idea of the consequences."

"That last one was you!" I tried to make a point, but he wasn't done.

"My point is, you are incapable of defending yourself. Your unwillingness to fight will get you killed if you aren't being looked after."

"I'm not a child. There is no reason for me to be a target to anyone, even with association." I made note.

"You're not getting it, Usako. We will discuss this later this evening; after dinner with my mother, her fiancé, and his son."

"I didn't agree to that."

"No, you're mother did. Let's get home, it's getting late." He walked off, knowing I would follow him because we live right next door to each other. The walk was silent, tense. I wound up walking ahead, but his burning gaze at the back of my head was more annoying than anything. Every time I attempted to speed up my walking, he matched me step for step.

Kurama stepped into his house, while I rushed into mine to see my parents in the process of getting ready. That was when I glanced at the clock; was I gone for that long?

"Usako, where have you been?" my father was the first to chastise me.

"I made a friend and was at the arcade with them. I'll be late tomorrow too." I attempted to push my way past them, though they were quick to block my way.

"We have dinner with the Minaminos today. Go get ready. I even took the time to lay out a dress for you." My mother handed me a pair of shoes that would look nice with the supposed dress. I sulked upstairs, throwing my hair up the smallest bun my short hair would allow, and threw on the dress. It was a soft purple color, and to my luck, it was a bit loose. To be honest, I didn't have anything for the dress to hug anyhow. I hobbled down the stairs, attempting to put on my shoes.

"Is everyone ready?" my father seemed a bit too excited to be making friends just after the move.

"Yep." I commented a little lackluster, earning an angry look from my mother. I knew that look too well. I had to behave myself, but of course I wouldn't do anything to upset Shiori. Though the walk to their house was short, it felt like light years to me. Would this stress never end for me? As soon as I stepped into their house, Kurama, though giving me enough time to introduce myself to Shiori her fiancé and his son, ushered me to a seat next to him.

Dinner was… interesting. While our parents continued a conversation about work and their daily lives, and we sat in silence. The boy, Kokoda, seemed too shy to talk; either that or he just didn't care. Kurama, would purposely nudge me nearly every time he moved. I wanted to say something, but I was a guest in their house and couldn't be rude.

"Usako, Shuichi tells me that you're quite the creative girl." Shiori caught my attention.

"Yeah… I am. Though in terms of careers, I don't really know what I want to do. With college only a year away, it's hard to decide."

"I understand entirely." The fianceé began, "But with how much Shuichi goes on about you, I wouldn't be surprised if you went into writing, business, or even a health profession. We've been told you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Thank you." A health career? I hadn't really thought about that, I could give it a try, though science may end up my downfall.

"Usako, how would you and your family like to come to our wedding?" Shiori smiled.

"That would be amazing!" I blurted out, to my mother's joy. I've never been to a wedding before, and it seems that it would be nice.

"Would it be alright if Usako and I are excused from the table, I want to speak to her about something for school."

"That's fine, Shuichi. It was very nice seeing you again, Usako." Shiori gave another smile that just warms the heart.

I bowed, giving her my thanks for the invite, and then left to another room with Kurama. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, and his need to corner me alone and try to level with me was getting annoying. Right now, living in any other universe would be preferable.

"Usako, your ignoring of my presence is rude."

"Rude? You're the one cornering me. I just want some space. What do you even want from me, anyway?"

"You." I tried to ignore how close he was, but it was too difficult. "I want you, but your childish games are getting in my way." I tried to counteract when he stopped me. "You will listen. Usako, you don't know what that soul of yours is doing to me; especially one so close to being mine. There are occasional urges where I need to take you. Do you understand how hard it is to fight those urges?"

I took a second to think. In our past, my soul was nothing but something to collect. He didn't care about me then, so why would he now? He even confirmed it, talking about me as if I were some object. Without my soul, he would most likely disregard the rest of me. My thought process must have echoed on my complexion because his aggravated demeanor immediately shifted.

"Usako… I-"

"Don't. Just don't." I turned on my heel to head home, the end of the hall just within my reach. The others were still in the dining room, out of sight. At least they wouldn't have to see me like this. I didn't want to cry. But I did anyway, and here I was on my way home, blubbering like a child. I knew that as soon as I was in my room, he would be right across the way, waiting for me to show up. I didn't bother to turn the light on in my room. I wanted him to have a hard time finding me. Slipping into my pajamas, I flung myself into bed, pulling all covers over my head. Sleep definitely wasn't going to come easy. It was the middle of the night when I heard the squeaking of my window. I sat up, tired as it was only about three in the morning.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" At the mention of his name, he paused.

"So you knew it was me."

"Who else would be in here this late at night?" I hope this didn't become a habit.

"I wanted to apologize, to you. What I said earlier was completely out of line, and I hurt you. That wasn't my intention at all."

"Please go home. We have school tomorrow."

"Not until we talk about this. I only ask for a few minutes."

I sighed, "Fine. What do you want to say?"

He was quiet for a moment, emerald eyes staring me down. Was he going to say something or not?

Kurama leaned in, planting a quick kiss. His proximity never waned, eyes narrowed in curiosity, wondering how I would respond. I was far too down in shock to really do anything, and he took it as a sign to continue. This wasn't right… not like this. I placed my hand up, nudging him back; the gold flecks in his eyes now apparent. I couldn't read him, but I knew I was nothing but an open book in his eyes.

It was dark and quiet, barely any light illuminating the room.

"Usako, don't let what's happened ruin what we have."

"What do we have?" I questioned.

"Anything, if you allow it. I can keep you safe, if you just let go of your fears."

"I won't fall for it, Youko."

Kurama smirked, the gold in his eyes not ceasing. "You already have. Believe me, everything I'm saying is from Kurama, himself. You're weak, shrine maiden; wouldn't you prefer being protected?"

"I am not weak."

"Really? In our current position, I could take you as you are; and you could do nothing about it."

I moved to say something, but couldn't think of a rebuttal. I hate his analytical mind. Was this what I was stuck doing? Allowing him to lure me into a cat and mouse game where I always lose?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sorry for the wait. I have had a hell of a time with finals, but its over now. Hopefully, I can keep a better schedule.

How are you guys? Did you miss me? What are you all up to woth the upcoming holiday?

Time for aone favorites and follows!

Follows:

 **bibiana27**

 **Insanity's Haven**

Favorites:

 **bibiana27**

See you guys later~

This is Emerald,

signing out!


	17. Chapter 17

"You need to leave, Kurama."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No." I was but I wasn't going to admit it. "Leave. And I'm locking the window this time."

Kurama approached the open window with a smirk, "You think a locked window can stop a thief of all people? I will be walking you to school tomorrow, and home afterwards." He was back in his own house before I could respond.

I'll have to find another way around this. He's far too pushy and demanding. He wants absolute control, and I can't let him take that from me. Locking the window, even if it was useless, I went back to sleep, hoping to leave the house an hour earlier, just to avoid the fox.

My alarm had been going off for about twenty minutes before I was able to shut it off. I sat up, wiping the dried drool from my chin. I still had enough time to get out of here without being caught, lucky me. Even then, he wouldn't be able to walk me home; I'll be playing games with Amanuma at the arcade. Dressed, and munching on a donut, I rushed out of the house, making sure to tread quietly beyond the Minamino household. Once I crossed the street the sun seemed to peak over the horizon. This must be a good day for me already. Turning the next corner, my mind dimmed. A dark cloud ominously flung itself overhead, much to my chagrin.

"Thought you could leave earlier?" There he stood, taller than me, and the envy of everyone at school, Shuichi Minamino.

"Kurama, how did you know I was out here?"

"Did you think it would be easy to sleep when your alarm clock was left ringing for nearly half an hour?" He sent me a smug look

I continued to walk past him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Usako, I don't understand why you're avoiding me. You have no reason to."

"I have plenty reason. For now, we can just be neighbors, and schoolmates. Other than that, I want nothing to do with your world and the problems that come with it."

"Usako, you don't mean that."

"She does." Hiei, short and angry, happened to land in front of me, my nose hitting the base of his neck. I lurched back before he could even growl at our proximity. "She's not strong enough to handle what we go through. I bet she wouldn't be able to deal with the mark you gave her. Remember, she's nothing but a shrine maiden, only good for her soul and nothing else."

"I don't need your rude comments, Hiei." I gave a growl of my own.

"So you're not denying your lacking ability?"

"I'm not confirming, nor denying. I can handle it, I don't feel the need to. The Dark Tournament is over, and so is my involvement in any way."

"Usako, don't listen to Hiei. You're more than just your soul, and you know that."

"Does she? Once any other demon catches wind of this, you think her idea of self won't be devalued?"

"She won't have to worry about other demons, Hiei. I will be looking after her."

Why do I feel like a child in between two arguing parents?

"Fine then, but keep close to her. I don't want her foolish decisions to be at the cost of our lives." Then he was gone.

"Kurama, I don't know what you're planning, but I don't want to hear it."

"I was only suggesting that we remained close. The others at school believe that we are an item. I wouldn't want to break character; lest we be swarmed."

I paled. I was almost attacked by fangirls when we were here last, and I surely didn't want it to happen.

"I'll play along if you restrain yourself."

"It will be difficult, but I'll agree to those terms, if you're willing to hear out a hypothesis my mind has been brewing."

"Is there a problem in demon world?"

"There is, but it's not what I was thinking about with you."

"So you're not going to tell me about the issue with demon world?" I questioned.

"Later. We can meet up at Yusuke's house after school."

"I can't today. I promised a friend that I would meet them at the arcade."

"You really think going to the arcade at a time like this is the smart thing to do? There could be a serious issue occurring right under our noses, and you want to play games?"

"I most likely made this arcade date before trouble with demon world decided to rear its head. It will only be an hour or so, and then I'll be at Yusuke's house."

"I'm not going to deter you from this, am I?"

"No. I assure you, I'll be fine, and I don't need you to follow me around."

"Just be careful. That's all I ask."

By now, we were already at the school gates, students left and right staring us down. Well, it was more they were staring at Kurama rather than me. No one knows who I am, as I've made no effort to make myself known.

"Don't worry about them." he nudged me.

"I'm not, though their looks are nothing short of annoying. I just don't want any trouble from anyone; you included." I pointed at him.

"What kind of trouble would I be capable of causing?" he feigned an innocent face. I gave him a light tap on the shoulder before heading to the classroom. With the looks I'm getting now, I won't be able to join a club like I wanted.

"Usako, how did you do it?" a girl walked up to me, though she appeared to be from another class.

"What?"

"How did you win Shuichi's heart? You must've used some kind of spell to get him."

"Do you think I'm some kind of witch?"

"What other way could you have done it?"

"Well, I did, but I won't tell you how." Maybe it was time I had fun with this. "If you think I'm a witch, feel free to try your own spell on him."

The girl stood at me in awe. "So you did use some kind of magic on him. There's no way he would actually like you."

"Looks like you got me." I gave a cheesy smile, having too much fun with this.

"Hello ladies." Kurama made his way over. "What are you conversing about?"

The girl from another class placed her hands on his shoulders, a serious look donning on her face. "Don't worry Shuichi, I'll rescue you from this witch?"

He shot me a look, to which I shrugged. It seems as if the tables have turned. "The only way to break my spell is to cast one of your own."

"Usako, what are you talking about?" Kurama looked a bit more serious than before.

"It's that spell she has on you, Shuichi." the girl clamored. "She has you trapped, and only a true love of you can free you."

"Alright, what's going on?" he looked back to me.

"She accused me of being a witch, so I just played along."

"I'll free you someday." the girl rushed off to her class.

"Usako, you should know better than to tease people like that."

"I couldn't help myself. Anyway, what took you so long? You were right behind me."

"I was taking a look at all of the college information they have posted. Did you decide what you were going to major in?"

"No. I may not even go, but then I won't have much to look forward to in the future."

He hummed in affirmation, and sat down in his desk. He didn't really pester me all day. It was too quiet, but by the end of it, he caught up with me by the school gate.

"Here's Yusuke's address. Be there right after you leave the arcade."

"I will. Don't wait on me, though. I probably don't want to hear much of the stuff you guys will be talking about."

We parted ways, and I felt a sense of freedom wash over me. Now, I could make it to the arcade and see Amanuma again. Despite our age difference, Amanuma was that fresh breath of air I needed from all of this chaos. The arcade was just as packed as it was on a school day, though it didn't bother me much.

"Usako." Amanuma commented, from the same game I encountered him earlier. I rushed over to the other side of the seat.

"How was school?" I asked, hittin start.

"Boring, though after you left yesterday, a friend of mine came by. I told him all about you, and he said he wanted to meet you."

"Is that so? Well, I'll be here for the next few hours to play games with you, so until they show up, let's go head to head." I jammed the attack button, eliciting an attack. Graphics flickered and sounds erupted as we played through this game several times, until many of the arcade crowd fled to their homes. Amanuma and I were among the few left, and by now, It was nearly evening. I contacted my parents, claiming to be over at a friend's house, so their worry wasn't too high. When the final game ended, I stood up and stretched, the boy following suit.

"I thought he'd be here by now, oh, there he is." Amanuma pointed to the arcade entrance; a grown adult stepped in, dark hair slicked back, and a blue diamond shape on their forehead.

"He's quite out of your age group, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but he's cool. I think you'll like him. Sensui." Amanuma ran to the man with joy. Where did he even meet this guy? "Usako, this is my friend Sensui."

The so-called Sensui's eyes narrowed at me, though the calm smile remained, "It's a pleasure to meet you." he held out a hand, and I shook it reluctantly.

"Likewise. So, how did you two meet?"

"He, along with some other friends, are helping me achieve a goal. The way Amanuma speaks about you, is quite amazing. I would like for you to work with us. I'm sure your presence could help us greatly." He handled this as if it were a business offer, and it was hard to refuse. I couldn't help the gnawing feeling in my skull that joining them wouldn't be a good idea.

"That seems nice, but I'm not so sure about that."

"No need to answer now. Though by week's end, I would like to hear from you again." He bid both Amanuma and I farewell and exited the arcade. Amanuma, sensing how late in the evening it was, rushed away, promising to meet me here in a couple bit of days.

With a confused sigh, I began to follow the address to Yusuke's house. This Sensui character really was interesting.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys, whats up? i know I havent been consistent woth the updates, but Ive been thinking about a lot of possible routes for this story.

now that Sensui is in the picture, Chapter Black is technically a go. Should Usako join them?

Now it's tkme for favorites, follows and reviews!

Follows:

Luka14

Reviews:

Kristy Himura- Im glad you did~

Ill see you next time!

This is Emerald,

signing out


	18. Chapter 18

In my haste, I found my way to Yusuke's house much faster than imagined. Though I expected a serious conversation to dampen my mood, I found everyone, minus Hiei, just relaxing in the main living room. Did they leave the door unlocked for me?

"Hey guys." I murmured.

"Hey shorty. Where've you been?" Kuwabara tossed me a soda, while I sat down at the base of the couch.

"Arcade. I was meeting someone." I sipped my drink while taking in the details of the show they were watching.

"You were at the arcade? The one day I should've skipped." Yusuke lamented.

"Yusuke, you know you shouldn't be skipping school. You missed enough days as it is." Keiko complained. Yusuke could only scoff, knowing that she was right in the end.

It was quiet again, and the movie was a nice distraction. For now, I was thankful that nothing bad was happening, and we could relax a few days more.

"Glad you could make it." Kurama whispered to me. Hearing his voice out of nowhere made me jolt, though I attempted to make no noise at the action. I was only a minor bit less comfortable, but since I just got here, I would have to deal with it for a while.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, it was the middle of the night. Though it was only the beginning of the week, we all apparently crashed at Yusuke's place. Looking at the clock, it was too early to wake up, but the desire for a bathroom prevented me from falling asleep. Standing, I heard a few of my bones pop, loosening as I moved. Stepping over many of the sleepers wasn't too difficult, though Yusuke turned out as the final boss of the situation. Just before I could make it to the hall, Yusuke grabbed onto my ankle. I pulled and tugged but to no avail. A light chuckle alerted me, and glancing back to where I was laying sat Kurama trying to hide a laugh at my misery.

I flung a pillow at him, and he shot me a glare, not expecting the impact. With my foot finally free, I sprung into the bathroom, making quick work of the situation. Once back out, I sat back on the floor.

"Everything go well?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes. Tell me, why did you laugh instead of helping me?" I questioned.

"I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see if you could get out on your own. I apologize that I worried you earlier. I didn't think you would come at all if I told you we were just going to sit around."

"So you made up a lie that demon world trouble was brewing? Even then how did you get Hiei to play along?"

"Though Hiei isn't interested in the more mundane things about human life, he didn't mind lending a hand."

That's quite odd. Hiei was willing to drag me here, and yet he didn't want to show up himself? How unfair. It was quiet, Kurama and I only passing glances to each other. I was wide awake, and now that he was up, he wouldn't likely go to sleep either.

"Usako, this world is dangerous."

"I know that. What are you getting at?"

"If you were mine, you would have nothing to worry about. In my past, I've made many enemies, and if they happen to find me, I don't want to risk leaving you defenseless."

"I won't be defenseless, Kurama. This weekend, I'm going to ask my grandmother to teach me some basics about fighting."

"Why are you so adamant on denying me?"

"It's not that I'm denying you. I like you Kurama, but you're pushing things too quickly." I looked around to make sure our conversation didn't wake anyone up.

"It's not that I'm pushing; you aren't willing to accept."

"What would this do for me, Kurama?" I gave him a look, unsure on how he would respond. "What do you want to do?"

"That is something you don't want me to say. If you give me the option to say something about it, then you'll feel trapped."

"I'm not getting what you're saying."

"If you're giving me a choice, like I failed to do for you, then you won't have any choices. I'll make you mine right now."

"Then I won't give you that choice." I looked at him, expecting him to do something I didn't expect.

"Fair enough. Whether you like it or not, I won't allow you to come into danger."

"You need to stop trying."

He leaned in, arm hooking around my waist, "Never."

Waking up the next morning wasn't too great, as a headache pounded at the back of my skull. When I looked around, I found that everyone else was still asleep; with the sun barely coming over the horizon.

"Shoot, I have to get to school." I mumbled.

"That won't be necessary," Kurama commented. "Koenma requested to speak with you. A note will be sent to both your parents and the school that you'll be out."

"Why would Koenma want to talk to me?"

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't give details. He did say it was urgent, so once you're ready, I'll contact him, and bring you to spirit world."

"You mean I have to go on my own?"

"I wish I could go with you, but he said it was classified." he pulled me close. "If you can, tell me what he says."

I nodded, and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed, borrowing one of Yusuke's shirts and pants. When I made my way to Spirit World, I found myself nearly miniscule in such a large setting. Would anyone Koenma's size need something this big?

"That's easy," Botan popped up out of nowhere. "We handle the lives and deaths of many from human to demon. This side of it all has a huge filing component. Koenma does a lot of paperwork, when he has to know who has to be born and how everyone will die." Did she read my thoughts?

"Would he be able to tell me that?" I let myself be too curious.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Nothing would be worse than anticipating the date of your death."

"That's true. So, where's his office?" I followed Botan through a maze of halls, avoiding the surreal amount of ogres running about to file papers. I ducked around to avoid getting trampled by a crowd. Botan saved me at the last second, pulling me to a large set of double doors.

"Here we are. Don't worry about anything. I'm sure it has something to do with your past life. He commented something about looking through something, and I'm sure that's what it's about."

I nodded, and with a deep breath, I pushed open the doors. The first thing I see is a few more ogres carrying about stacks of paper, as per Koenma's instruction.

"Usako, thanks for stopping by. Come a bit closer so we can chat."

"Is there something wrong?" I stepped closer.

"Well, there is and isn't. Should I start off with the good news or bad news?"

"Give me the good first. I woke up too early to hear bad news just yet." I sighed, taking a seat on the corner of his desk.

"Well, I was able to have a word with the ancestor you shared a life with. I knew what area of demon world they lived in, and what demon god they served. I'm not able to bring them here, but they did leave a message for you."

"A message?"

"She said to stay strong. I presume you only have another week or so for that little bonding issue with Kurama?"

"Yes. If he can't mark me within that time, then his weird obsession over me should wear off."

"I see. Usako, I had a discussion with Kurama about this. He also mentioned a bet you made with Youko. Four years?"

My face went red. "I did that to save my own skin. If not, I would have been forcibly mated to Kurama right then and there. At least I have four years to gather my wits, and find a way out of this mess."

"Have you considered taking that offer any time soon?"

"Is this the good news or the bad news?" I questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not saying this for nothing, Usako. I think both you and Kurama could benefit from something like this. You are a bright individual, and your thinking process can easily keep you out of dangerous situations. With Kurama on parole, you can keep him in check."

"Parole?" I thought I heard about something like this, but I couldn't really remember,

"It was something that happened before you came to Japan. It's not too important. You don't have to let him mark you, but think about the benefits. He really cares about you."

"I'll think about it. What was the bad news you wanted to tell me about?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you. You met someone that I think will be the cause of a great catastrophe."

"Amanuma?" my mind immediately went to the boy from the arcade.

"No, though I've been keeping an eye on him as well. It's the man he introduced you to. His name is Shinobu Sensui, a former Spirit Detective. He is a dangerous man and I hope you take precaution and stay away from him."

"What about Amanuma? If Sensui's dangerous, then Amanuma is in danger."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, is there anything else you were thinking about?"

"Can I speak to my grandfather?" I questioned.

"Is there any particular reason? I'm only asking because getting to him could be difficult. When he was sentenced, he chose a century in Limbo."

"I just want to know more. I want to get to know him better. Since the century in Limbo was his choice, do you think that could be lessened?"

"Maybe, but even so, it would be hard to bring him back if he isn't willing. By tomorrow, I'll have Botan bring you back here. For now, talk to Kurama about the bond. I can vouch for him that he means you no harm."

"It's just a bit unnerving even thinking about it. At the end of the deal's term anyway, he'll come after me. The thing is, I just need some space, and he's failed to provide even that."

"When it comes to demons and those possessive marks, they tend to go a little crazy when they're being deprived. Believe me when I say that Kurama is doing what he can to hold back, but the more he does, the bigger the backlash it will have on you."

"Meaning, the more I hold him off, the more he'll be willing to do something against my will."

"Yes. But, if he does give you too much trouble, take this communicator and contact me."

He handed me said communicator, and I examined it; noticing that it looked a bit like a makeup compact.

"I'll keep in contact." I bid Koenma farewell for now and went through the portal, which placed me at the end of my street. I would have to pass Kurama's house to get home, and by this point in the day, he was surely home from school. Keeping my footsteps quiet, I passed his house, rushing to my front door, and making it inside.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." I called out. No response. My mother at this point of the day would still be at work, but my dad works from home. Why isn't he here? I looked around the first floor, finding no one, and began to go upstairs. Maybe someone was doing laundry.

"Hello, is anybody home?" I called again, hoping for something.

I pushed into the door of my room, Kurama sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were gone all day. I only wanted to check on you."

"How did you get into my house?" I began. "And where are my parents?"

"Your father went to a business meeting while your mother went to Genkai's. We're alone."

"Maybe I should go to Genkai's."

"Usako," there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. "Are you nervous?"

I felt my hands go clammy. It only took a few seconds for me to give an answer, but it was too long to be convincing.

"No… I'm not." I'm a terrible liar.

Hi everyone! Im not dead!

i am deeply sorry for the long absence. I hit writers block and school began throwing essays at me left and right. Now that Im done woth finals, I hope to focus on this story more.

Tell me what you think!

 **Favorites** :

The Wolf and the Rose

ToxicedWonderland

Ghost of Magic

flamefoxvixen

 **Followers** :

The Wolf and the Rose

ToxicedWonderland

123kittycat1000

flamefoxvixen

I want to thank you guys for sticking with me.

This is Emerald!

signing out~


	19. Chapter 19

"You're not? Then why are you shaking, little rabbit?"

I was shaking? Now was the time I wish I was fast enough to contact Koenma for help. I pulled out the communicator, only to have it swiped by Kurama.

"I see Koenma gave you this as well. What did you two discuss?"

"We just talked about everything that's happened up to this point, and I wanted to know what would happen from there." I paused, hoping he would drop the subject there.

"And?" he urged for me to continue.

"There's nothing else."

"Usako, I'm sure that Koenma has told you of my concerns about our relationship."

"I'm sure it's not your right to try and get Koenma to persuade me to take your offer." I barked.

"Now, it isn't really just an offer. You know that this is painful for me, Usako. I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I am only concerned for you."

"Kurama, what you're asking of me is impossible."

I could see the frustration in him. The way his hands clenched, the narrowing of his eyes, and the scowl on his lips.

"Usako, why can't you understand?"

I wasn't going to get out of this by just talking. He would bring up points, though reiterated, that would keep me quiet. Turning on my heel, I began to leave the room when plants sprouted up, blocking my exit.

"Kurama, this isn't funny." I faced him, rivaling his scowl with one of my own. "I want a choice here. You can't just force me to do something like this. I'll only end up resenting you."

"Whether you resent me or not won't matter. Once the bond is permanent, you won't be able to stay away."

What I wouldn't give for some intervention.

"So, you're not going to let me live in peace," he said nothing, so I continued. "Just like back then."

That stopped him. If I could keep going with this, then maybe a way out could emerge.

"Your possessiveness, is not helping anything between us. I do like you, Kurama, but this is taking it too far. The way we were back then… the way you saw me. You don't care, you're just trying to complete a catch you failed to get years ago."

"Usako, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like? Why do you keep doing this?"

He couldn't answer me, though it was easy to tell that the gears in his head were turning. The plants at the door refused to move, keeping me trapped. Going out the window wouldn't work either, considering I was on the second floor. He knew I had a valid question. Our past revolved around taking my soul away. Being a shrine maiden, he wouldn't have liked me for any other reason, anyway, and of course he recognized me the day we met. I was such a fool.

"You make good points, and I have no reason to challenge them." the look in his eyes turned dark.

By now I was closer to the plants, and they seemed to writhe with the anxiety I was feeling. My dreams had pinned him as a cruel demon who only sought to please his own needs, and it wasn't wrong. He hasn't changed.

"So, are we done here?" I questioned, courage finally coming about in my voice.

"No." he moved closer. "Just because you have valid feelings on the situation doesn't mean I'm going to let it go. This is a situation neither of us can get over, Usako."

In an instant, Kurama was gone and Youko stood in his place. I sidestepped, the vines shoving me to the corner. Wrong move, and he knew that.

"Usako." he mumbled, now seeming unsure. I kept my eyes to the ground, finding that he was too close to look at.

"Please leave."

"I won't. If you got hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"This is hurting me, can't you see that?"

Youko knelt down, eyes leveling with mine. The gears in his head were ticking, and I didn't know what that meant for me.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Usako, you know that. It's common for shrine maidens to be treated in such a… poor manner. I do admire your sense of freedom, but shrine maidens weren't meant to be free."

"What?"

"The memory is in that little head of yours somewhere; what demons do to humans like you." he straightened himself, looking to the entrance of my room. "Hello, Mrs. Minari."

My mom? I looked to the door to see my mother's face drenched in horror. Despite her ability to ward of demons, something about seeing Youko like this made her freeze.

"What's going on?" she mumbled.

"Nothing to be concerned about," Youko began. "I'm just finishing some business I had with Usako."

It wasn't apart of the deal he made with me, but now, I can't really expect honesty from him.

"And what would that be?" my mother moved along the wall, meeting me in the corner.

"Simple. Her soul happens to be the one I failed to catch centuries ago. Don't you think it was a bit rude for her to leave announced?"

"I knew you had poor intentions from the start."

"It wasn't my poor intentions that started this all. It was the past life of your daughter that failed to fulfill their duty."

"That was then." my mother argued. "Now, Usako is completely different. You need to let that go."

"If I could, I wouldn't be here. Your daughter means quite a bit to me. I can protect her from all the dangers you fear."

"And yet you were planning to pounce on her any second had I not been home."

"Of course, whether you approve or not, she will be mine. Usako has been baring the short term version of my mark, and only three days are left before it wears off. Wouldn't you rather know that your daughter was safe?"

"All parents want their children to be safe," she put a protective arm over my shoulders. "And I'm no different."

"Then don't you think this would be best?" Youko knelt down, now eye level with my mother.

"You've taken away many her choices. I can't allow you to do that again."

Hearing that, Youko did not look pleased. "Usako, remember that deal? Though I only wanted to do this as a precaution, you've given me no choice."

"Deal? What deal?" My mother looked at me, and it only then just hit me that she knew nothing about it.

"Didn't you know, Mrs. Minari? When we were at the Dark Tournament, where she received the initial mark, she vowed that in four years time, she would be mine."

"Usako, why would you do that?" my mother looked to me.

"I had no choice. He cornered me, and won't let me out of it." I explained.

"Clearly, you have some things you need to talk about. I'll be waiting." Youko fled out my bedroom window, back to his house; the tension in the room diminishing.

"Usako, we have to get you out of here. Maybe your grandma's compound would be a safe place for you to go."

"It wouldn't work. Kurama knows grandma Genkai. He can walk onto the compound with no problem."

"Well, what are we supposed to do, then? From how he spoke, he didn't have the best intentions for you in the past, and his incessant pushing of your emotions isn't helping either. For now, let's not tell your father any of this. You may have to stay with your grandmother. She'll know how to wear him off."

I nodded, knowing that this would be the safest thing for me. Standing up from my corner, I shook off the chills and grabbed a duffel bag; the weaving foreign on my fingers. My mom rushed me to the car after everything was packed, not wanting me to traverse alone.

Once I got to the train station, I sat there alone. There was no way Kurama would catch up to me, now. I sat at the bench, the light of the sun dimming.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I looked over to see Sensui.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Amanuma wasn't able to make it to the arcade this afternoon, and from the looks of it, you couldn't either. May I ask what's wrong?"

Before I could get a word out, the conversation I had with Koenma, bloomed to memory. He was a former Spirit Detective who went rogue. He was absolutely dangerous.

"It's nothing really. I'm just having some trouble with my friend, so I'm visiting a relative to clear my head."

"I see. Though it isn't the end of the week, I would like to know your answer to my offer."

"I'm sorry, but I can't join you. There's too many things going on."

"That's quite upsetting. Maybe some other time if the need arises. I'll be seeing you around."

The train pulled in just as he left, and I climbed aboard, hoping my head could remain clear for the rest of the evening. Maybe I should wait out the last few days of this bond thing and miss school.

I rushed up the stairs of grandma's compound and slowed my pace upon making it to the front door.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." Rando emerged from the trees.

"Hey. How are things?" I asked.

"You look upset. What happened?" he gave me a look, telling me not to avoid the subject.

"It was an issue with Kurama. The mark brought out his demon form an he nearly marked me permanently."

"Shouldn't you tell that toddler that?"

It was a good idea until I remembered that Kurama took my compact.

"I can't. My only form of communicating with him is gone. I guess we'll have time to catch up since I won't be going to class for the next couple of days."

"That seems like the best option. Come on, your grandmother's waiting for you."

I took a stroll to the front of the compound, my grandmother waiting for me.

"I heard about what happened. I'll be having a word with both Koenma and Kurama. In the meantime, just relax and don't worry about anything. I can see it all over your face."

After a moment, I commented. "I asked Koenma if I could talk to Toguro."

"I had a feeling you would, and I have no right to stop you. He is your grandfather after all, but when talking to him, don't be surprised about some of the things he might tell you."

"Sorry if I'm intruding." Koenma stepped into the room. "Usako, you can see him now."

"Koenma, while she does that, I would like a word with you." Genkai commented.

I went through the portal leaving a sweating mess of a godling behind.

Walking through the tunnel space was frightening. I couldn't breath and blinking gave me a short moment in absolute darkness. At the end of the tunnel was a light, presumably my way out. With no other way to go, I surged forward.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

*Pops up from a bush*

Here I am! sorry for hiding, but Ive been in the process of moving and working more hours. Tomorrow is the move in date, and Ill be working on ch 21. What do you think of the current events? Will Usako eventually join Sensui, or even get Kurama off her back?

Also, are the chapters a good length, or would you prefer them to be longer?

Time for some recognition of you beautiful people!

Favorites:

 **Ghost of Magic**

 **flamefoxvixen**

 **Lunarmist45**

Follows:

 **123kittycat1000**

 **flamefoxvixen**

 **Tashigi-chan**

 **cocobyrd87**

 **Lunarmist45**

 **poetsheart**

Reviews:

 **Guest-** Im glad youre enjoying it!

 **Kara Evans-** Im happy you like it. I do want Usako to start off clueless as immediately joining something as abnormal as fighting demons, can be jarring. Youve really pinpointed how Usako is, and I hope to brong her out of that shell in the future chapters.


End file.
